A Basket of Fruits
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: A psychotic serial killer manages to escape from an insane asylum, only to get injured in the process and loose his memories. Given a new beginning and identity, the blue-haired amnesic discovers the light and darkness of society while being oblivious to his violent past. AU. Rated T for themes and violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Society is like a basket of fruits. There could be hundreds of kinds of fruits, such as bananas, pineapples, and grapes. Although each of them seem exactly the same, in many ways, they are different from each other. For example, a banana can be yellow or green. Grapes range from different sizes. An apple can either taste sour or sweet.

Society enjoys picking the most perfect fruits. From the eyes of society, your flavor did not matter. What matter the most is your physical appearance. A perfect fruit does not have bruises and is in perfect shape.

Sadly, not all fruits are perfect. Some of them are deformed and twisted in unusual shapes. Their surface is coated with many bruises. Society is a bit careful when it comes to picking these fruits. If it was kind and brave enough, society will choose the deformed ones. However, for the bruised fruits, society would simply leave them in the basket. As time passes, these fruits slowly rot away. And what happens to rotting fruit?

They get thrown away in the trash without a bat of an eye.

In the middle of a bay was an insane asylum. It was the trash can of society. People who were considered to be mentally unstable were tossed into this horrendous building, never to see the light of society again. It was literally a place for an unstable person to live out his or her life until he or she finally stops breathing.

Now, you might be asking, why did these people not get any treatment. These people were moldy, rotting, bruised fruits. They could never go back to what they were, no matter how hard they wished and tried. Being picky and cautious, society viewed these people as a threat. Whenever one person began to show signs of rotting, he or she was immediately thrown into the asylum, never to be seen again.

The insane asylum was a terrible place. Each locked, barred cell held a crazed person. He or she would violently grab a hold on the bars and rattle and bang on it, screaming hysterically. Some would just lie at the corner and miserably look out the barred windows, wishing for the freedom they once had. Others would just look at the walls and strangely picture something.

All of them were desperate for something to happen. The only thing they could do was use their imagination. They dreamt about fleeing the insane asylum and returning to their families and friends, even if it cost their lives. Yet, they know it was simply a dream that would never happen. Due to this, they made no attempt to break out of their cages.

_Except for one._

Sealed away in a lonely jail cell, was a psychopath known as the Masked Slasher. His identity was a mystery to some, as his face was covered by a dark mask to make him remain calm. The Masked Slasher was considered to be so mentally unstable, he was constantly in a straitjacket, which was attached to a cold, iron chair.

His past was a very violent one indeed. Starting from a young age, he viciously murdered several people, which caused panic throughout the nation. Luckily, the police managed to capture him and send him to the asylum. Not wanting to panic the public, the Masked Slasher's identity was never shown to the public.

To the Masked Slasher, every day was like a dream. He would awake from his pitch-black dream and have workers from the asylum hand-feed him. After that, he went back to sleep again. The next time he awoke, he would be led to the bathroom, where he cleansed himself. Then, he was led back to his cell again and fell into a deep, dark sleep.

Unlike most of the mentally unstable held in the asylum, the Masked Slasher believed that it was possible to break out of the asylum, even though he failed several times. Day by day, he waited for the perfect moment, when all of the workers either left or were extremely exhausted.

_And that day finally came..._

The Masked Slasher awoken from his dream when a worker took his mask off his face. While two other workers were freeing him from his straight jacket, in front of him were guards armed with rifles and guns. The Masked Slasher stayed still and looked ahead. It was time for him to bathe.

As he was led down the hallways, the Masked Slasher could only look ahead. Even if he turned his head around and looked at one of the guards, they would take see as a chance to attack and escape. Breathing quietly, the Masked Slasher blinked and glanced down the hallway, waiting patiently for the perfect time to flee.

Finally, the Masked Slasher arrived in the bathroom. While four of the guards stood near the exit, patrolling the area, the Masked Slasher stripped away of his fluorescent blue clothing— indications that he was from the insane asylum, and turned on the shower. The sound of water trickling onto the hard ground was an indication that all was fine to the guards.

_Or was it?_

Noticing that the security's guards were down, the Masked Slasher quietly snuck behind one of the guards and abruptly grabbed him by the neck, strangling him violently. The other three guards quickly looked up, their veins filling with panic. Before they had a chance to load their guns, the Masked Slasher tossed the first guard at them, knocking them all with a grunt. He took this as a chance to flee, before leaving he took one of the guards' rifle. He quickly loaded it because leaving the bathroom.

The situation was dire. As soon as the other guards heard the commotion inside the bathroom, some of them hurried away to get backup, while others prepared to attack. However, as soon as they made contact with the Masked Slasher, they were met with a swarm of bullets, which either fatally injured them or permanently ended their lives. As one of the guards collapsed onto the ground with a scream, the Masked Slasher noticed something shiny falling out of his hands. His heart began to thump in excitement. It was a key! The Masked Slasher quickly snatched the key, dropped the rifle, and hurried away, just as reinforcements arrived.

"He's getting away!" one of the guards shouted. He began to shout orders. "You eight hurry to the parking lot! The rest of you enforce the area!"

"Sir, do you want us to bring him back?" another guard anxiously asked.

"Yes, dead or alive." the first guard answered. "We can't let him get to the mainland!"

Meanwhile, the Masked Slasher unlocked a back door, and hurried into the cold April night. Alarms began to blare stridently, alerting that someone was escaping.

Where should he go? It would be a matter of time before the guards had him surrounded. The Masked Slasher noticed a bridge that led from the asylum to the mainland. Maybe he could hurry down the bridge to the mainland, where he could finally vanish from the asylum! Not wasting a moment, the Masked Slasher hurried down the bridge.

At that moment, two guards in a truck armed with a rifle hurriedly drove down the bridge. Within a few seconds, they managed to catch up with the Masked Slasher. The Masked Slasher felt adrenaline rush through his system as bright headlights shone of him. He froze, not knowing what to do.

"We have you surrounded!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Come here with your hands up! If you don't, we will fire!"

At this point, the Masked Slasher refused to give up at this point. This was the furthest he got with escaping! He did not want this opportunity to slip by! Refusing to surrender, the Masked Slasher suddenly turned and began to run as fast as he can.

"He's getting away!" the second guard exclaimed. "After him!"

The first stepped on the gas and the truck sped forward like a bolt of lightning. As the truck went closer and closer to the Masked Slasher, the second fired at the escapee with his rifle, hitting him in the right arm. With a cry of pain, the Masked Slasher turned around and glared at the guards, his narrow eyes filling with fear.

"We got him!" the second guard told his partner. "Stop!"

The first guard immediately stepped on the breaks. However, because the truck was going so fast, it slid across the bridge quickly. The truck struck the Masked Slasher and the side of the bridge at the same time. The two guards heard a yelp, the sound of metal breaking, and a splash. Panicked, the two quickly got out of the vehicle and looked down from the bridge. Bubbles of all sizes rushed towards the surface of the bay and popped.

"Do you think he—?" the guard began to ask.

"Yes." the first guard cut off, answering his partner's question. "He died in the impact."

* * *

**Author's Notes: ...Cliffhanger? *gets hit in face with book***

**Well, here's the beginning of the story I announced after finishing "The Surface's Shadow"! This fanfic was hanging around in my mind and as soon as I finish TSS, I had to upload the first chapter as soon as possible. Oh yes, the simile about society and fruits does not belong to me! I ****stole ****borrowed it from one of my teachers. **

**Just a heads up that this story is not going to be carefree and happy like my other ones. In a nutshell, this story is like "More Than It Meets the Eyes", only that is more serious and a bit depression. This story will have moments that CAN BE TRIGGERING, so be careful!**

**Story Questions:**

**Society is like a...?**

**Do you think the Masked Slasher REALLY died in the impact?**

**(Spoiler question) Who do you think is the Masked Slasher? **


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked around the wharf and snapped a few pictures with his camera, Eliwood Pherae grasped his dark blue overcoat tightly as the cold wind blew against him. A few palm trees swayed in the wind. The sound of a bronze bell was heard in the distance.

Although it seemed to be a simple job, working as a journalist was a tough job. It tested your patience, as you needed to capture the perfect moment. Also, there was the weather's mood swings. They were never perfect and the same.

Eliwood quickly checked the pictures he took on his camera. With a small, satisfied smile, he decided that they were well enough to use in a magazine page.

Raindrops began to plunge from the evening sky. Gradually gaining speed, as they clattered on the sidewalk, Eliwood shivered as he hurried back to his car. The air slowly became chilly as droplets of water soaked the area.

When Eliwood finally reached his car, he sighed in relief as he opened its trunk. Carefully setting his camera in it, he slammed the trunk shut and was about to get into his car and drive back to his dry, warm home...

...When something shadowy and motionless lying on the shorelines of the beach next to the wharf caught his eyes.

Eliwood's brain told him to leave, as it was awfully cold. However, his heart began to beat violently in nervousness. It told him that there was something wrong. Listening to his heart, not to his logical brain, Eliwood took an umbrella and flashlight out of his car and hurried towards the mysterious object.

From a distance, the object seemed to be a lumber of wood that spent countless days drifting around the ocean with no destination. However, as Eliwood got closer to the object, it began to have an appearance of an animal of some sort. Maybe it was a carcass that washed up? Curious, Eliwood shone his flashlight onto the object and gasped in shock and fright at the sight.

"What... What is this?" Eliwood asked himself softly as his hands shook.

Lying on the gritty, wet sand was a teenage boy near the age of eighteen. The first thing that Eliwood noticed about him was he was stark naked; exposed. His pale chest shakily rose and fell as he desperately gasped for precious air. He was wounded on the right arm. His entire body shivered violently as rain poured onto his body. His lips and fingernails were slowly turning into a painful blue. Through his azure hair that covered his cerulean-blue eyes, Eliwood could see fright and confusion flicking in his eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Knowing that the teen's life was on the line, Eliwood quickly dropped his flashlight, took out his phone, and dialed 911.

"Hello?" he nervously began. He paced around the by uneasily. "Yes? T-There's an injured teenage boy lying on the shores of Smashburg Beach. Do I know him? I don't. I just found him! Injuries? He's injured on the right arm. I think he was shot! Is he unconscious? Well, he seems to be awake, but I think he might faint at any moment! Oh? The ambulance will be here as soon as possible? Ok, thank you! P-Please hurry!"

As soon as his call ended, Eliwood turned his attention to the helpless boy. After setting his umbrella over the boy's head, he took over his dark blue overcoat and carefully set it over the younger male, shielding him from the cold. With a soft, weak whimper, the boy timidly looked up at Eliwood. Who was this man?

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" Eliwood told the boy, trying to reassure him. He kneeled down next to him and set a gentle hand on the boy's soaked, azure hair. "Stay with me! Please!"

Trying to keep his eyes open, the boy looked into Eliwood's navy blue eyes and tried to stay awake. With a feeble grunt, he tried to take one of Eliwood's hands for comfort. As he reached for the older man's right hand, a slash of pain sliced through his arm, causing him to cry out. Eliwood caught the message and took the boy's left hand into his right hand. The younger male tightly clutched the elder's hand, desperate to hold on.

A high-pitched, wailing siren caught the two male's attentions. With a quiet "Hmmm?", the blue-haired boy looked around and spotted an ambulance park near the beach.

"Where are they?!" a voice shouted nervously.

The boy watched men hurry out of the ambulance. Two of them went to the back and carried out a stretcher.

A man pointed to the boy and Eliwood. "There they are! Let's hurry!"

Two men hurried towards Eliwood and the nameless boy. Behind them were two other men carrying the stretcher. As soon as the got there, one of the men tightly wrapped bandages over the boy's wounds. The other man slipped a breathing mask over the boy's face.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Eliwood uneasily asked.

"I am not sure." one of the men answered. "It looks like he has hypothermia. If we don't reach the hospital in time, he will die."

"Do you want me to come?" Eliwood asked.

"Just drive to the hospital and tell us what happened." the man replied, before turning his attention to the boy, who suddenly fainted with a weak groan. "No, he lost his consciousness! We need to get him to the hospital quickly!"

With a stern nod, the men quickly lifted the boy onto the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. Unable to do anything to help, Eliwood watched the men enter the ambulance and drive away.

As Eliwood ran towards his car and got in, he sent a quick text message to his son Roy before driving to the hospital.

_"Roy, ill be a little late. Cya." _his text message said.

_"Ok." _Roy's reply said.

Eliwood quickly drove out of the wharf to the hospital without wasting a single minute.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wailing ambulance finally arrived at the hospital. As soon as the ambulance came to a stop, the men hurried rushed the unconscious boy to the emergency room. The teen was immediately surrounded by nurses and doctor.

"What is his condition?" one doctor quickly asked.

"Unconscious, hypothermic." another doctor answered. "We need to raise his body temperature as soon as possible!"

"The patient stopped breathing!" a nurse exclaimed, pointing to the seemingly-lifeless male. His chest was as still as stone.

"Hand me the resuscitator." the first doctor ordered. He was given a resuscitator and quickly slipped the mask over the still boy's face.

Using the plastic bulb, he pumped fresh oxygen into the patient's declining system as a nurse firmly pushed the boy's chest, hoping to resume his breathing. During the two's process, the others took Eliwood's blue coat off the teen and quickly dressed him in a warm, white hospital gown. A hot water was placed in between of both of his armpits. Heavy, warm blankets were protectively wrapped around his bodied.

After a minute of effort, the young man finally resumed breathing. His chest slowly rose and fell. His skin which was a deathly pale-blue color slowly turned into a warm, flesh color as heat hurried back into his body. His purple lips gradually turned into a smooth, warm pink.

"The worst is over." the first doctor said, watching the teen breath.

* * *

A dark, soundless room. That was where the bluenette was locked in. He could only helplessly lie on his back, waiting for someone or something to free him from the darkness. Strangely, he wanted to stay, as his surroundings felt warm, soft, and comfortable.

The silence was shattered by the sound of footsteps and voices speaking. With a soft whimper, the boy painstakingly opened his eyes, shutting away the darkness. A bit dizzy, he looked around his surroundings.

He was lying in a bed in a hospital. The bed was placed next to a window. On the right side of the bed, was a heart monitor that beeped nosily. A glowing green line waved quickly on the screen. There were two more beds, however they were unoccupied.

"I have no idea what happened to him." the boy heard Eliwood as he and a doctor entered the room. "I just saw him lying on the shores, wounded and wearing nothing!"

"I see..." the doctor answered.

"Do you think he was kidnapped, stripped away of his clothing, shot, and left on the beach to die?" Eliwood asked. "Was he involved in some act of violence?"

The doctor was about to answer when he noticed that the boy was awake. "He's awake! Let's ask him!"

The blue-haired boy could only watch Eliwood and the doctor approach him.

"Wha...W-W-Where... Ah... A-Am... I?" he groggily asked, his thoughts still cloudy.

"You're in the Smashburg hospital." the doctor answered, trying to calm his patient. "Eliwood here found you wounded on the beach."

Eliwood smiled gently at the bluenette.

"I... Wer... re... remember you..." the boy said to Eliwood weakly. "Da... Tha... Thank you..."

"Now, can you tell us what happened before Eliwood found you?" the doctor requested.

The boy blinked. His memory was a sheet of blank paper. "Ah, I... I ka—can't remember... All I k-k-know is... I... Wha... Was lying o-o-on da— the beach... alone and f-freezing k-k-c-cold..."

"Oh, this can't be good..." the doctor murmured."Can you tell us your name?"

"My n-name...?" the boy responded dizzily. "I think it's... M-Ma... Mar... M-Mard...? ...Can't remember..."

_"Wait..." _Eliwood thought, making eye contact with the anemic boy. _"Mar?"_

_Ma... Mar... Mard... Marth._

"Does the name 'Marth' ring a bell?" Eliwood suddenly asked.

"M...Marth?" the boy replied, a bit confused. "Well... I-It kinda... Sh-sounds w-wr-right..."

"Then your name is Marth!" Eliwood declared.

"Marth, do you know any relatives around here, or do you not remember?" the doctor asked in concern.

"I... I..." Marth shakily started. "I'm sowwy— No! I'm sorry... I can't... Rer-remember..."

"I understand. Thank you for answering." the doctor turned to Eliwood. "Eliwood, may I talk to you in private?"

Eliwood nodded yes, and the two men exited Marth's room, leaving him alone.

"Eliwood, I'm worried." the doctor said.

"Is it because Marth's anemic?" Eliwood guessed.

"Yes." the doctor answered. "We don't know any of his relatives, so we don't know who's going to take him when he fully recovers. We can't keep him in the hospital forever!"

"Don't worry, I'll take him into custody when he fully recovers." Eliwood calmly reassumed.

"Are you sure?" the doctor carefully asked.

Eliwood nodded. "Yes. I am sure." He took a look at Marth, whose eyes flickered as he sleepily shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter! Well, things are starting to get interesting! **

**Surprised by the quick update? TBH, while I was struggling to finish the sequel to Hollow, I managed to finish the first 3 chapters. I'm halfway through break, so I'm trying to take advantage of all of the free time I have!**

**Story Question:**

**What do you think happened to Marth?**


	3. Chapter 3

When Marth woke the next morning, he was greeted by a stuffy, runny nose, headache, and a coughing fit. Wheezing coughing and sniffing loudly, Marth dizzily sat up in his bed, careful to not move his injured, bandaged arm.

He looked out the window and watched the gloomy scene embrace the city. The gloomy, depressed clouds covered the sky, giving the landscape a grumpy, nappy atmosphere. Cars of all color, styles, and sizes drove down the soaked streets. The rain plucked and clicked on the roof and ground.

Marth looked at the doorway and watched several nurses and doctors hurry by, ignoring him completely. He suddenly felt lonely. Hey, he was exactly like the other patients in this hospital; sick and injured! Why did they ignore him?

Bored with nothing to do, Marth carefully got out of his bed and unsteadily took a small chair, which sat next to his bed. His head slightly spinning dizzily, Marth set the chair, so it faced out the window, and sat down. He opened the window, thus letting the icy, freezing air rush into the room. Shivering, Marth dazedly watched the rain patter on the soaked ground and drip off the neighboring roofs.

"Mama mia!" a voice suddenly cried out in shock. Marth turned around and saw a short, brunette Italian doctor in a white, clean coat looking at him in bewilderment. Next to him was a blonde woman with baby-blue eyes, garbed in a pink uniform.

"What are you-a doing out of bed?!" Mario asked in panic. He hurried towards the window and quickly closed it. "You need to-a get some rest!"

"W-Well, I was... ch-j-just—" Marth began shakily. He was interrupted by his loud, abrupt sneeze.

"Oh my!" Peach gasped. She carefully helped Marth out of his seat and guided him back to his bed. "You shouldn't be exposed to the cold!"

After when he got into his bed, Marth looked at the two strangers with large, curious, blue eyes. "Wh-Who are you guys?" He sniffed as he felt snot run down his nose.

"I'm-a Dr. Mario." Mario answered. "This is my-a assistant Peach. We are going to be-a your caretakers."

"O...O-Ok..." Marth softly replied.

"Let me take your temperature." Mario said as he stuck a thermometer in Marth's mouth. "...It's above normal. Now, say 'Ah'."

"A-Ahhh...!" Marth loudly said, before erupting into a coughing fit.

"You're-a ill." Mario stated.

"You mean s-sick?!" Marth gasped in panic. "Am... A-Am I g-going to die?! I f-f-feel horrible!"

Mario quietly chuckled at the bluenette's reaction. "Don't-a worry. It's-a just the common cold. With lots-a rest, you'll be-a better in no-a time!"

"So... C-Can I g-g-go to sleep n-na-now?" Marth asked, gently setting his head on the pillow.

"Wait, you need-a to take this." Mario took a bottle of medicine out of his pocket and poured it in its cap. "Drink-a this. It might taste-a funny, but it helps you get-a better!"

Marth took the cap and drank the bitter, strange, thick medicine. As its unusual flavor rolled in his tongue, Marth quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out.

"S-Sowwy." Marth apologized as he heistantly swallowed the liquid. "It tastes weally funny."

"We understand." Mario smiled at the bluenette. "Take care and get some rest. We'll be off."

As Mario and Peach were about to exit the room, Marth suddenly called, "Wait, what a-are you g-going to d-do?!"

"We are going to see the other patients." Peach answered. "Don't worry, we aren't going to abandon you. We will see you again."

Watching the two doctors exit his room, Marth sighed quietly and looked out the window again. Although it slowly began to stop raining, the dark clouds were still intact.

Marth looked out the doorway and smiled slightly as he pulled the covers over his body and shut his eyes. He didn't feel as lonely as before.

* * *

Meanwhile, a fifteen-year-old, cardinal-haired teen sat lonelily at an empty table, which was in a shady corner of the cafeteria. He groaned quietly to himself as his stomach growled and rumbled desperately for food. Swallowing his spit, Roy watched cliques of noisy students laugh and chat happily with their peers, while eating their delicious food.

Unlike Roy, the other students were not glowing red targets of a tall, large, indigo-haired bully named Ike, who always threatened him for his lunch money.

"Hey Lilina, let's sit over here!" a lime-haired teen near Roy's age said to a girl with blue hair and matching eyes.

Roy could only watch Lilina and Wolt sit at a table close to him, their backs carelessly turned towards him. As they gently cuddled each other, pinched each other's cheeks, and laughed quietly, Roy felt fury building in his angry heart.

For a long time, Roy was friends with Wolt and Lilina, until the two abruptly took their relationship to the next level and officially became a couple. No, Roy was not overreacting. He once caught them smooching romantically (disgustingly in terms of Roy!) at the front of the school.

Strangely, their attitudes towards them greatly changed. The sweet little cherries in their hearts rotted and decomposed as their relationship dragged on, like time itself. Recently, Roy was slapped in the face by Lilina, just for being too loud during art class. When he tried to fight back, Wolt bravely stepped forward and yelled at him, thus defending his special, beloved, little snowflake and humiliating him in front of his peers. Roy didn't know what it was. Maybe it was an act of the alpha male's dominance?

Yes, Roy did try to tell the lovesick duo that they were greatly him quite badly. However, his efforts were just as useful as talking to a brick wall. The two promised to pay him attention, yet they instantly broke their promise in a split second. The only time they noticed him was when their significant other was missing due to school activities or sickness. Being used like a toy was the worst feeling in the world.

Roy looked at the empty seat in front of him and sighed. Usually, Pit, his only friend, would sit with him and happily talk to him, thus making his dark day brighter. However, Pit was sick at home with the flu, leaving Roy alone in the dark with no one to help him.

* * *

Near the end of eighth period, Roy was sitting in his seat, looking at the wall clock with a bored gaze in his eyes. He listened to loud music on his phone as the rest of his classmates talked uproariously to each other.

Roy was a bit troubled and stressed. The grade he got on his recent History test was a D, thus dropping his grade to a C. What could he do to save his grade? His father was a strict parent. He pressured him to get only Bs and As on his classes. Also, he learned that two classes he chose for next year were on the same period, tearing him apart into pieces. Which one should he take? Roy sighed in frustration at his thoughts.

All of a sudden, Roy's phone chimed, indicating that he received a text message. Roy quickly checked the message and shook his head. It was from his dad. Even though he got nearly a hundred numbers on his phone, his dad was the only person who messages him.

_"Roy, I'll pick you up at the front of the school today." _Eliwood's message read.

Roy just continued to listen to his music. Well, at least he didn't have to walk home in the rain today...

* * *

When the bell finally rang, students hurriedly rushed out of their classes. As they stuffed their books into their lockers and chatted with their friends, Roy just walked around the growing cliques and went to the front of the school.

There, sitting in a navy blue car, was Eliwood, who was patiently waiting for him. Roy forced a smile as he put his backpack in the trunk and went into the car.

"Hey Dad." Roy greeted as he buckled his seatbelt. "Were you let out of work early?"

Eliwood smiled back. "Yes, I was."

As they drove away from the school, Eliwood said, "Oh Roy, I forgot to ask you something last night."

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Do you mind...? Hmmm, how should I say this...? Having an adopted brother?" Eliwood asked awkwardly.

Roy jumped in his seat. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Last night, I found an injured boy close to your age lying on the beach." Eliwood explained. "When I met him in the hospital, I learned that he lost most of his memories, so I decided to take custody of him once when he fully recovers from his injuries."

Roy rose an eyebrow. He did not like the idea of adopting a brother. "He doesn't have a family?"

"I assume that he does, but he doesn't remember them." Eliwood answered. "Besides, I asked if there were any missing persons that matched his description during work. There weren't."

Roy looked out the car's window. "Are we going to the hospital?"

"Yes, we are going to meet him." Eliwood answered calmly.

Although Roy nodded and kept a neutral expression on his face, inside he badly wanted to tell Eliwood that he did not want an adopted brother.

* * *

Once when they reached the hospital, the two redheads entered the building. Roy followed Eliwood down the hallways. He shook a bit; he never liked hospitals. When it came to hospitals, the only things he thought of were sicknesses, injuries, and death itself.

"He's here." Eliwood said as he led Roy into a lonely hospital room.

The only patient in this room was an azure-haired male with cerulean eyes and pale skin lying on the bed. His blinked as he gazed at the blank, white ceiling.

When he heard footsteps entering the room, Marth turned to the source of the sound and saw Eliwood walk to his bedside. Behind him was Roy, a mini, younger version of him.

"Hello, Marth." Eliwood greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sh-s-sick." Marth answered with a childish frown. "Dr. Mario to-t-told...me d-that I have a... k-cold!"

"I hope you get well quickly." Was Eliwood's cool response. "Marth, I would like you to meet someone." He gestured at Roy to come forward.

When he first looked into Roy's grumpy, navy-blue orbs, the first thing Marth did was clutch his bedcovers with his uninjured, left hand and pulled it in front of his face. As all of his muscles in his body tensed due to his shyness, Marth coyly looked back at Roy, who did not seem to care. Roy looked so grumpy, Marth was a bit scared of him.

"Roy, introduce yourself." Eliwood whispered, urging his son.

Roy sighed. "My name is Roy. It's nice to meet you." To Roy, he was forcing himself to barf out the words.

Blushing madly, Marth gently pushed the covers away. After hesitating for a minute, he smiled timidly at Roy. "I-It's w-weally nice to m-meet you...!" he softly replied, before asking, "R-Rw-Why are y-you guys hewe?"

Eliwood set a gentle hand on Marth's soft, blue hair. Roy quickly looked away in jealousy.

"You still can't remember anything, can you?" he asked.

Marth blinked and looked down sadly. "N-No... I k-can't remember anyding... All I w-remember is... j-just lying on d-the beach."

"Not even someone you know?"

"Just y-you, shome doctors, Woy, and... d-that's it..." Marth sighed, setting a gentle hand on his head.

_"It's Roy, not Woy." _Roy thought to himself grumpily.

"Marth, I took custody of you." Eliwood began to explain. "Do you know what that means?"

"I d-think so." Marth answered.

"Once when you fully recover, you will be living with us, until you remember something or we find your parents." Eliwood finished.

"Weally?" Marth asked, his eyes sparkling with awe. "I won't b-be alone?"

Eliwood smiled at the bluenette's question. "Really."

Marth's eyes flickered in joy as he smiled brightly at the two redheads. "Da-Thank you!" he exclaimed.

While Eliwood smiled back at Marth, Roy gazed out the window. The rain resumed plunging from the dark, gray sky. This weather's gloomy state perfectly matched Roy's current mental state.

_"I hope Marth recovers his memories soon." _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay, Marth has a family! **

**Here's chapter 3! Just to let you guys now, I'm currently not finished with chapter 5. So expect not-so-quick updates! I'm sorry if Lilina and Wolt aren't Roy's friends in this story. I feel that they are best suited for this role in the story. So, enjoy yourselves, WoltXLilina fans (Or anyone who doesn't like RoyXLilina at all)! **

**Also, I opened a poll asking what story do you want me to start next. So check it out, ok?**

**Story Questions:**

**If two close friends suddenly third-wheeled and treated you disrespectfully, how would you respond to their actions? **

**Do you think Roy likes Marth? **

**Do you think Marth will fully recover his memories? **


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Roy, a month quickly passed. Although he fully recovered from his injuries (He still had trouble pronouncing certain words), Marth still could not remember a single event or a person before he was discovered on the beach.

It was the beginning of June when Marth was finally discharged from the hospital. After changing out of his hospital gown into casual clothes; long jeans, sky-blue shirt, and a dark blue jacket, Marth excitedly followed Eliwood out of the hospital. He was glad to be out of the hospital and see the world outside.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Eliwood asked Marth as they walked down the parking lot.

Marth looked up at the clear, blue sky. There was not a single cloud in sky blocking the bright sunlight.

"Y-Yesh." Marth answered. "The bwue sky is w-really clear!"

As Marth looked up at the sky and admired its clear, perfect color, he did not notice a car pulling out of its parking space.

"Look out!" Eliwood cried, grabbing ahold of Marth.

Marth froze in his place like ice. With a frightened whimper, he threw his arms around Eliwood and hugged him tightly for protection. As he awaited something drastically dangerous to occur, Marth buried his white face into the elder's shoulder.

"Marth? It's ok." Eliwood started as he watched the car drive away. "The car is gone."

With a muffled, soft "Y-Yes.", Marth released Eliwood from his tight grip. The two carefully looked for any mobile cars before continuing their way down the lot.

"Be careful next time." Eliwood sternly explained. "If I didn't stop you, the car would've hit you!"

"Hit...m-m-me?" Marth replied. A small smile stretched across his mouth. "Dat means d-that I'll be in the hospital again!" He giggled childishly at his sentence.

Eliwood chuckled at the bluenette's joke and added, "The doctors will be surprised!"

Once when the two got into their car, they began to drive back to the Pheraes' home. During the ride, Marth curiously looked at every single car, building, and pedestrians that walked down the sidewalks and crossed the street. He was amazed by the sight of the city, especially by the people. There were so many of them! Marth pondered on their histories, such as their birthday, jobs, and family.

What was their life like? How were they like? Did they have siblings? Were they wealthy or poor? What did they like to do? These were the questions that echoed repeatedly in Marth's thoughts.

After thirty minutes, the two finally arrived at the Pheraes' house. It was located in a large, urban neighborhood. The house was nearly identical to its peers; it had two stories, a small backyard, a driveway, and a garage. The only difference was, it was painted cardinal red. The other houses had their own colors.

"We're here." Eliwood said as he and Marth got out of the car.

Marth curiously looked around the neighborhood before asking, "Who alsho l-lives hewe?"

Eliwood looked around the neighborhood. "Let's see..." He saw a green-haired lady across the street, near the corner of the neighborhood. She just got out of her clean, white car with a bag of groceries. "Oh, she's Mrs. Palutena!" Eliwood told Marth, pointing at the green-haired neighbor. "Hello Palutena!"

"Hello Eliwood!" Palutena replied with a gentle smile. She took notice of Marth. "Oh, who is he?"

"He's Marth." Eliwood answered. "I'm temporally taking custody of him."

Marth smiled timidly and his shoulders tensed in shyness. "H...He-Hew-Hello." He greeted, waving coyly.

Palutena smiled back at the bashful bluenette. "Aw, how sweet. I'll see you two later!" she said as she entered her house.

Eliwood and Marth watched Palutena shut the door close. "Sh...She's nice." Marth commented. "Who also lives here?"

"Well..." Eliwood pointed to the blue-gray house directly across the street from the Pheraes. "The Greils live over there." He explained. "But, they seem to be busy now."

Eliwood pointed to the olive-green house next to the Pheraes. A sign that read "For sale" was placed on its overgrown lawn. "Nobody lives there, for now... Let's talk about this later. Aren't you hungry?"

"A w-l-l-little..." Marth softly answered.

"I'll make some dinner." Eliwood said as he guided Marth into the house.

When the two entered the house, the first thing Marth noticed was Roy sitting on a couch, listening to music while blankly gazing at the TV, which was turned off.

"Roy, we're back." Eliwood said, earning a small, careless nod from Roy. Eliwood signed quietly and turned to Marth. "Marth, make yourself at home, ok?"

"Ok..." Marth replied.

As Eliwood entered the kitchen and began to cook dinner, Marth went to the couch and sat next to Roy, who did not bother to notice him. He was stuck in his lonely, imaginary world.

"Hey, Woy!. Marth greeted softly with a small grin.

Roy sighed loudly through his nostrils, and faced the opposite direction, pretending that he did not hear Marth.

Marth gave a gentle nudge on Roy's shoulder. "Woy?"

"Leave me alone..." Roy mumbled in annoyance. He wanted to be left alone!

"Woy? What'sh w-w-wrong?" Marth asked worriedly.

"I'm ok." Roy simply answered. "Just leave me alone, ok?"

"But, I wanna b-b-be r-w-with you!" Marth protested with begging puppy eyes.

"Leave me alone, dammit." Roy repeated, his voice rising.

"But I wanna shpend time wid you!" Marth argued again.

All of a sudden, Roy slapped Marth in the face. He was tired of listening to Marth's childlike yet irritating begging. With a weak cry, Marth rubbed his stinging face as tears filled his wide cerulean eyes.

Luckily, Eliwood heard the slap from the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked sternly. He noticed the swollen slap mark on Marth's face; he knew who committed the violent act. "Roy...?" he spoke coldly.

"Look, he was getting on my nerves!" Roy protested.

"Please spend a little time with Marth." Eliwood ordered. "He spent days alone in the hospital. And no, the doctors and nurses don't count."

"Fine..." Roy sighed loudly.

"Thank you." Eliwood thanked before going back to the kitchen.

Roy looked at Marth, who was wiping tears out of his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you." Roy apologized. "Do you forgive me?"

"Y... Yes." Marth answered with a tiny smile, like if Roy never struck him with the palm of his hand.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Roy asked, grabbing the remote.

"Shure." Marth answered. He was curious.

With the remote, Roy turned on the TV and flipped to a random channel. It showed a tense soccer game. Although it was exciting to Roy, Marth found it a bit boring. He did not understand soccer at all.

Roy was just silently watching the TV. Marth founded it awkward, as he wanted to talk to the smaller redhead. He wanted to know more about him!

"W-Well... I weally like your h-hair." Marth quietly spoke up.

"My red hair?" Roy replied, eying Marth's azure hair. "Well, thanks."

"You're w-w-really welcome!" Marth replied, smiling innocently.

"To be honest, I rather have your blue hair." Roy continued. "It looks really cool. Besides, people don't make fun of you if you have blue hair."

"Why?" Marth innocently asked.

"I dunno." Roy sighed. "Everyone thinks that blue hair looks cool. Every day in school, these guys call me names because of my hair."

"W-Like what?"

"Period head, tomato brain, blood face, yeah. All of these wonderful names." Roy sarcastically remarked.

Marth gasped. "Dat's so mean! Who c-c-calls you d-these names?"

"My two so-called friends Lilina and Wolt." Roy answered with a sad sign. "They were my friends, until they ganged up on me and treated me like Arcanine shit."

"Why d-did they do dat?"

"I don't know! I'll never understand people! One day, you're their best friend! The next thing you know, you're out of the damn picture and in the trash! I don't know what I did to them! I gave them all the crap I have!"

"Maybe it's deir problem!" Marth replied, trying to cheer Roy up. "They were being jerks, sh-so you must be better than them! What m-makes y-you better d-than them?"

"Well, I had lots of AP classes." Roy began. "Actually wait, I'm only had one. Art history. It's one of the hardest classes in school. Wolt's in Studio art, but I don't consider it a hard class. Friggin' asshole thinks he's the best artist on the campus. Just because you can quickly draw freehanded doesn't mean you're Andy Wailord. Fucking narcissist."

"Watch your language, Roy!" Eliwood strictly called from the kitchen, causing Roy to sigh loudly.

"Well, what color is R-Rw-W-Wolt's hair?" Marth asked as a naughty smile stretched across his face.

"Green." Roy answered. "Lime-green to be exact."

"D-Then Wolt's a lime head!" Marth remarked loudly.

Roy's lips curved into a grin as he began to laugh hysterically. "Lime head?! That's a good one, Marth!"

Marth giggled. "D-Th-Thanks, Woy!"

"I got a better one!" Roy managed to say, breathing quickly for air. "Barf head!"

Marth laughed hysterically at the insult. Eliwood, who was pouring some tomato soap into three bowls and listening to the two teens' conversation, smiled and shook his head sadly. Yes, they were not talking about something positive. However, it sounded like they were having a good time.

"Wh-What about Lilina?" Marth asked.

"Well, she has indigo hair..." Roy started, sounding unsure.

"That's weally hard..." Marth replied. He suddenly got an idea. "Maybe... Bwueberry head?"

Marth and Roy laughed uncontrollably before silencing awkwardly.

"This is getting old..." Roy said, before glancing at the TV. "Everything's getting boring..."

"Yeah..." Marth sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I know what to do now." Eliwood said, joining the conversation. "Eat your dinner."

"Dinner's weady?" Marth asked with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Yes." Eliwood answered. "Let's start dinner."

"Yaaay!" Marth cheered happily as Roy quietly turned off the TV and sighed sadly. Marth gave him a worried look. "Woy, what's wrong?"

Roy jumped and quickly forced a small smile. "I'm ok! C'mon, let's eat!"

Marth followed Roy to the dinner table. Although Roy seemed calm and happy, Marth sensed a feeling of sadness in his heart. What was it? Was Roy faking his joy? Maybe he was annoyed with Marth! But no! Roy was laughing a few moments ago!

Sitting on the dinner table were three bowls of tomato soup, three cups of water, and three plates with steamed vegetables and spaghetti. As soon as he hurriedly sat down, Marth began to quickly munch and slurp his dinner. Roy on the other hand, slowly sat down and began to play with his food.

"Marth, slow down!" Eliwood exclaimed after when he took a slip of water. "You might choke!"

His mouth filled with pasta and tomato sauce, Marth slowly swallowed and hiccuped softly. With a small smile, Eliwood got out of his seat, went to Marth, and gave him strong yet gentle pats on the back, which eventually earned a tiny burp from the bluenette.

"Better?" Eliwood asked.

"Mmmm hmmm." Marth replied quietly, his face blushing red.

"That's good." Eliwood said as he returned to his seat. He took notice of Roy, who was created a small mess of food on his plate. His navy-blue eyes were blankly staring at the slop. "Roy, why aren't you eating?" he asked his son.

"I'm not really hungry..." Roy mumbled in response.

"Please try to eat." Eliwood ordered. "Don't you want to be tall and strong when you grow up?"

"Fine..." Roy groaned with a frown. He picked up his fork and began to slowly eat his spaghetti.

Eliwood sighed softly in frustration and continued to eat his dinner in silence. As he nibbled on his vegetables, Marth looked across the table and noticed an empty seat.

Something, or someone was missing from the Pherae family. She was someone who supported the father of the family and cared for her offspring. Whenever the father was missing in action, it was her duty to protect her children.

That was it! A mother! That was what the Pherae family was missing! But the only question was... Marth looked at Roy and Eliwood, who were silently eating without making eye contact.

_...Where was Mrs. Pherae?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't kill me for the "spelling errors"! It was meant to be that way. (It's how Marth pronounces some words!)**

**Welp, I finally got off my lazy arse and uploaded this chapter! Again, just like what the upper sentence said, the "misspelled words" are actually how Marth pronounces some words. Also, I forgot to mention this, but there will be some mild cussing.**

**BTW, check out my poll if you hadn't already!**

**Story Questions:**

**Do you think it's ok to secretly make fun of people you don't like? **

**Where do you think is Roy's mother?**

**Who would you like to see in the story? **


	5. Chapter 5

With a tiny yet exhausted yawn, Marth took a pale-blue washcloth, soaked it with warm water, and gently washed his face. He sighed loudly, as it was a tiring, long day for him. Yes, compared to the lives of others, it was an easy day; Marth did nothing but eat dinner and spend time with Roy, who was slowly yet grudgingly accepting him into his personal, private space. However, it was also his first day out of the hospital, so it was a bit overwhelming for Marth.

After hanging the washcloth and brushing his straight, silky, azure hair, Marth left the small bathroom and went to Roy's room, where a sleeping bag was prepared for him. Roy was sitting on his bed, browsing his Smashbook on his phone. He was so intrigued (actually, disgusted and angered) by his friends' posts, he did not notice Marth entering his room.

"Erm... W...Woy?" Marth shyly started in a soft voice.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Roy asked, looking up from his phone.

Marth's shoulders rose bashfully as he smiled timidly. Roy noticed him. "...W-What are you doing?" he asked, walking up to Roy's bedside.

"Just browsing some things on Smashbook." Roy answered

"What's a Smashbook?" Marth asked again, sitting down. He moved next to Roy and lied down, looking at the phone screen.

"It's where you can post stuff for all of your friends to see." Roy answered.

"How many fwiends do you have?" Marth nosily questioned.

Roy slightly frowned. "Although Smashbook says that I have a lot of them, I actually have a few that actually give a shit about me."

"What do you mean?" Marth asked innocently.

"Let's say that some people add you as a friend." Roy explained. "However, they just do it so they can just say, 'Oh, Roy's my friend.', when they actually don't care much about you. For example, if I ask an important question on Smashbook, it would probably get only likes and if I'm lucky, a short answer. However, when someone popular says they are sad or something, people would ask if they are ok and all that nice stuff. Do you understand?"

"Kinda." Marth replied.

Roy nodded and continued to look through his phone. Bored with nothing to do, Marth took notice of a book shelf that sat next to Roy's bed. Books of all widths, genres, colors, and sizes were stacked neatly in it. They were a bit dusty; they had not been opened nor removed from its place for a loooong time.

Marth carefully got off the bed, went to the shelf, and took a random book. "Woy, do you wanna read dis together with m-me?" he asked, showing the cover to the redhead.

Roy glanced away from his phone and mentally facepalmed. "Lilo and Stitch?" he asked, his tone of voice hinting a sense of disbelief. "That's a kid's book! Don't tell me that you forgot to read!"

Marth childishly stuck his tongue out at Roy before saying, "W-L-Look, I know how to wead!" he protested. "I just want to wead wid y-you!"

"Fine..." Roy sighed as Marth got onto his bed and lied down next to him.

Tolerating his annoyance, Roy read the book out loud to Marth. The story was about an erratic, blue alien who flees from a galactic federalization and takes refuge on Earth. Later, he was mistaken as a dog and adopted by Lilo, a lonely, outcasted, little girl who names him Stitch. After a series of destruction and wreaking havoc, Stitch was finally found by the galactic federalization. However, he was allowed to stay with his new family.

"So in the end, Stitch finally f-found a family, even d-though he's different, wight?" Marth asked Roy as he closed the book.

Roy placed the book on his nightstand and said, "Yep. He wasn't left behind or forgotten." He took a quick glance at the ticking clock, which read 10:30. "Well, it's time to go to sleep now. Even though I'm on summer break now, Dad still wants me to sleep early for some reason."

Marth nodded, got off of the bed, and got into the sleeping bag. "Ok." he yawned, slowly closing his eyes. "Goodnight, W-Woy." he said.

"Goodnight, Marth." Roy replied as he turned off the lights.

As Roy pulled his covers and sighed softly, he turned to his left and looked at the Lilo and Stitch book sitting on the nightstand. It was illuminated by the streetlight's ghostly orange light, which leaked through the window's binds.

_"I'm lost." _Roy thought to himself unhappily.

Roy's joyless thoughts however, were interrupted by Marth. "Woy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Roy asked.

"I wonder how is my f-family wike." Marth began. "I mean, m-my weal one."

"Oh, you can't remember your family." Roy spoke, suddenly remembering the fact.

If the lights were still on, Roy would have seen Marth's sad facial expression.

"Yeah..." Marth sighed. "I still can't w-r-remember anyding."

"Well, I bet you have a mom and dad." Roy replied, trying to brighten the mood. "How do you think they are like?"

"Well... Eh..." Marth began unsurely. "I t-think dad is weally kind a-and understanding. Even t-though he wants me to be a-at d-t-the top, he'll still accept me if I sh-s-succeed. As for mom, she is very smart and t-trustworthy! She's not afraid to tell us w-what she thinks!"

"Do you think you have any brothers and siblings?"

"M-Maybe..." Marth yawned, he felt drowsy. "If I h-have a brother or sister, I dink he or she is protective and caring f-for me, even if he or she had gets weally angry at me sometimes."

"That's cool." Roy spoke. "How about your grandparents?"

There was no reply. Curious, Roy slowly sat up and noticed Marth sleeping like a ball of yarn. With a small smile, Roy shut his eyes, lied his head on the pillow, and waited for sleep to claim him.

* * *

The next morning, Marth was awoken by a patch of bright sunlight shining into his eyelids. With a small yawn, Marth stretched and sat up, looking at Roy.

_"He's still asleep." _Marth thought to himself with a small smile. _"I better not wake him up. Maybe Mr. Eliwood is up."_

Marth carefully got out of his sleeping bag and tip-toed out of Roy's room, down the hallway, into Eliwood's room. However, instead of seeing the older redhead sleeping soundly in bed or getting ready for the day, Marth was greeted with a tidy bed and no one in sight.

"Erm... Mr. Eliwood?" Marth asked as he paced around the unoccupied room. He looked under the bed and saw nothing but dust bunnies. "Where are you?"

Unable to find Eliwood, Marth quickly went back to Roy's room. At that moment, Roy was about to leave for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked. "You look kinda nervous, Marth."

"I c-can't find your dad!" Marth replied, twitching his fingers uneasily.

"Oh, he went off to work." Roy explained in order to calm the bluenette. "He's a journalist. Usually, he'll be back around four or five."

"Oh, that's good." Marth said. "Sho, what a-are we going to d-do today?"

"We're going to meet up with my friend Pit at the game arcade." Roy explained.

"Pit?" Marth asked softly. "Is he weally your friend?"

Roy smiled slightly. "Yeah, he's not one of these phony-balconies. He's the only friend who I trust."

"How is he?" Marth asked again. "He must be weally n-nice!"

"He is nice, but he could be kinda weird sometimes." Roy answered. "You'll see when we meet him."

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, Roy and Marth left their house. As Roy locked the front door, Marth noticed a brunet, fourteen-year-old boy standing in front of Palutena's house, patiently waiting for someone. What made him stood out was the pair of angelic, white wings on his back.

"Who is d-that?" Marth asked, pointing to the brunet.

Roy put the key back in his pants pocket. "That's Pit! Let's go!"

Pit's indigo eyes lit up like sparks when he saw Roy and Marth cross the street and approach him. A smile spreading across his face, he waved and exclaimed, "Hey Roy!"

"Hey, Pit." Roy replied with a small smile.

Pit noticed Marth, who was timidly standing behind Roy; he seemed to be cowering.

"Who is this?" Pit curiously asked.

"Oh, this is Marth." Roy introduced. "He's staying at my place for now."

"Hello, Marth!" Pit greeted cheerfully. "I'm Pit! Nice to meet you!"

Instead of replying, Marth crept behind Pit and eyed his wings. A spark of interest and curiosity flickered in his cerulean eyes.

"Are these w-real?" Marth asked out loud. He suddenly set his hands onto Pit's delicate wings and abruptly pulled them.

"Aggh!" Pit screamed in pain. Marth immediately released the wings and blinked awkwardly. "That hurt!"

"Sorry..." Marth softly apologized. "I didn't know..."

"It's ok!" Pit answered happily, like if nothing happened. "Should we get going to the game arcade now?"

"Sure." Roy answered.

The three teens began to head to the game arcade. After a series of walking down the sidewalks, passing several homes, buildings, and stores, and crossing the street, the three finally arrived at the game arcade. On the top of the sore was a colorful, neon sign that simply read "game arcade". Through the window, were several people playing with the game machines, such as a maze game with four ghosts that constantly chased the player.

"Are we here?" Marth asked with awe, wide eyes.

"Yep!" Pit answered cheerily. "This is it!"

Marth's smiled widened with excitement. "What are waiting for? Let's go!" With a tiny laugh, he hurried into the game arcade, not exactly looking where he was going.

Roy's once-calm eyes widened in terror. "Hey Marth, look out!"

It was too late. With a small gasp, Marth bumped into someone exiting the arcade. Marth looked up at the person he abruptly collided with large, cerulean eyes. Although the stranger was smiling, in a split second, his joy suddenly turned into boiling anger.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the stranger shouted in fury.

Marth froze in his spot, unable to move or do anything. The stranger was a teenager close to his age, only that he was much taller and a bit bigger than he was. His indigo hair fell over his angry, glaring cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't w-l-looking!" Marth tried to quickly apologize. "I—!"

The stranger suddenly shoved Marth out of his way, causing him to tumble onto the ground. With a shaky gasp, tears began to roll down his face as Marth began to wail hysterically in both pain and fright. His cry exclaimed throughout the street like a blaring alarm. A few people in the arcade glanced at the scene before returning to their business.

"Will you just stop crying, damn it!" the stranger yelled, raising his hand, about to strike Marth.

"Stop it, Ike!" Roy suddenly shouted. Without thinking about it, Roy grabbed Ike's hand and slapped it. Pit quickly covered his eyes with his shaking hands, too scared to watch the scene.

"Oh, it's you." Ike leered frightfully. Roy's face turned pale; he had never done that before! "Are you going to fight for you friend now? Or are you going to run away like you did during lunch?"

"Well, I..." Roy started, trying to reply quickly. Luckily, someone saved him frm the dire situation.

"Ike, what is this?!" a fourteen-year-old girl with light, brown hair asked as she quickly exited the arcade.

"Mist, I—" Ike started, before his younger sister cut him off.

"Ike, I don't want you to start another commotion, ok?" Mist scolded. Marth wiped his eyes and began to listen to the conversation. "We were having a great day! Let's just go!"

"Ok, fine." Ike sighed. He began to follow Mist down the street, away from the arcade. However, he gave Roy and his friends a dreadful, spine-tingling, glare.

"Oh my god, that was close!" Roy whimpered in fear.

"That was awesome!" Pit said, trying to lighten the mood. "You actually tried to cut off Ike! I never saw anyone do that before... Well besides Mist that is."

However, Roy heeded no attention to Pit's compliments. He was worried about Marth. "Hey Marth, are you all right?" Roy asked as he helped Marth up to his feet.

Marth sniffed, his face pink from crying. "I'm ok..." he softly said, a bit shaken.

"Don't worry, that jerk Ike is gone!" Pit said, trying to make Marth smile.

Marth smiled slightly, before it fell to a frown. "That was weally scary..." he whined quietly.

"Do you still want to go to the game arcade?" Roy asked.

Marth shakily forced a smile. "Sure. Let's go." he answered, trying to erase the terrifying moments that just happened.

* * *

**Author's Notes: When I think of game arcades, I think of Pac-Man.**

**OT: Here's chapter 5! I hope you guys aren't bothered by the OOCness in this fanfic, especially with Roy, Marth, and Ike. (I think Pit's all right.) In future chapters however, you'll see why certain characters are behaving the way they are! And yes, I needed to include Disney's Lilo and Stitch story in here. I think it matches the theme, so I don't own the movie or story!**

**Story Questions:**

**Do you think Facebook or any social media is a popularity contest?**

**How do you think is Marth's true family?**

**What is with Ike? **


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours, Marth, Roy, and Pit left the game arcade and began to head down the city street. It was near three in the afternoon; the three teens spent a lot of time playing video games. Unlike time, which seemed to continue on and on for eternity, hunger eventually filled their stomach with empty feelings, making them feel extremely famished and weak. As the three friends walked down the store while passing many shops and speeding cars, they began to talk about what to eat.

"I'm hungry!" Pit said bubbly. "What about you guys?"

Marth's stomach played the rumbling song of its people, which instantly answered Pit's question.

"Me too." Roy replied. He sighed in exhaustion. "Should we have pizza at the pizza joint?"

"Sure!" Pit piped with a large smile. "I got lots of money!"

"Did you rob a bank or something?" Roy teased.

"N-No!" Pit exclaimed in shock. "I-I just saved it up!"

"Where is dis...p-pizza joint thingy?" Marth asked curiously.

"Right across the street!" Pit answered cheerfully, as he and his friends stopped at a red light. He pointed to a small pizza restaurant across the street. It had large glass windows and a large sign that shouted pizza to those who happened to pass by. Inside, were many seats, a small salad bar, and a few TVs. A few people were inside, either waiting for their order impatiently or enjoying the Italian cuisine.

When the light finally turned green, the three hurried towards the restaurant.

"Hurry!" Pit exclaimed. "There isn't a line! Let's get there quickly!"

All of a sudden, Roy remembered something terrifying. "Wait, hold on!" he screamed, causing all of his friends to come to a complete halt.

Marth inhaled and exhaled loudly. "What's... What's wrong, Woy?"

"Doesn't Ike work here?" Roy asked.

The name "Ike" shot down Pit's back like a ghostly chill. The angel shivered nervously. "Yeah..." he answered uneasily. "Well, maybe he isn't working today."

"Let's check." Roy replied.

Confused, Marth followed Roy and Pit, who sneakily crept to the windows on their knees. Hoping that no one would notice them leering cautiously around like a scared cat, Pit and Roy's scrolled around the area, identifying the workers in the joint.

"Do you see him?" Roy whispered.

"No, I don't." Pot answered.

The two sighed in relief. Marth rose an eyebrow. Ok, that Ike guy was pretty terrifying! But, he could not be that terrifying, can he? He just violently pushed him down when he accidentally bumped into him! He (probably) did not commit any crimes or murders.

"Soooo, are we having p-pizza?" Marth finally asked, breaking the silence amount the two.

"Err, yeah." Roy answered. "Let's go in, ok?"

In just twenty minutes, which felt like five minutes for Marth, the three were munching down a medium-prized pepperoni pizza and slurping on ice-cold sodas. Marth was amazed; he never tasted anything like this before! It was better than Eliwood's cooking! He wanted to have pizza again tomorrow! However, deep inside, he knew he could not. The price for the pizza made a large, barren realm for Pit's wallet.

"Guys?" Marth softly spoke up.

Pit and Roy stopped eating and carefully swallowed their intake. "What is it?" Roy asked.

"What's wrong with I-Ike?" Marth asked.

"What's wrong with Ike?" Pit replied with large eyes in shock. "Ike is the definition of wrong! He's pure evil!"

"Weally?" Marth gasped.

"Don't listen to Pit." Roy spoke up with a reassuring smile. "He's exaggerating. Anyway, Ike's a bully in school."

"How?" Marth asked.

"Anything that gets in his way makes him really angry." Roy explained. "It doesn't matter if he was having a good or bad day. Anything can make him explode in anger!"

"For some reason, he really hates Roy and me." Pit sighed unhappily. "I just don't know why... If either of us happen to run into him before lunches, he demands us for our lunch money. He's so scary... I always give him all of my money! I don't wanna get hurt!"

"Why don't you tell y-your teachers a-about it?" Marth asked. "They k-can help, wight?"

"We did... It never works." Roy bluntly and solemnly answered. "After a short while, Ike would continue to bother us."

"It's best to endure it." Pit said. "Besides, if I remember correctly, Ike's graduating this year."

"Yeah..." Roy replied with a nod.

Marth nodded in understanding as he sipped his grape soda.

* * *

In about thirty minutes, the teens finished their meal and began to head home. Hundreds of cars began to overcrowd the street; for many people, work was over for them. However, people, mainly the ones who had simple jobs; such as working in fast food restaurants, were still working.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Pit asked cheerfully.

Like the flame of ecstasy, Roy's happiness suddenly burned out. "Well, yeah it was!" he answered, trying to fake a tone of joy in his voice.

Unlike Pit, who was a bit gullible and took Roy's sentence as truth, Marth caught a tang of sadness that hung loosely at the end of Rots words. What was it? It did not seem right... Why was Roy like this? Does he have a hard time expressing his happiness? Or was he actually miserable in the inside?

The three arrived at Pit's home.

"So, if you have any plans, text me, ok?" Pit asked, as he went to the doorstep.

"Ok! See you later, Pit!" Roy shouted.

"Bye, Pit!" Marth piped up.

"Goodbye!" Pit said as he unlocked the door and entered his house. "Mom! I'm home!" he joyfully exclaimed as he door shut.

Hearing Pit cry out these words, Roy miserably looked down at the ground and sighed unhappily. The word "Mom" struck his emotional cord of despair. It was a word that he despised and hated to hear, especially if it came from the mouth of a teenager or a small child.

_"The word 'mom'..." _Roy thought to himself, suddenly lost in a dark, lonely world. _"When was the last time I said that word?" _

"Erm, Woy?" Marth spoke up. "Are you o-ok?"

Roy quickly snapped out of his daydream. "Y-Yeah, I'm ok!" he answered, taking a quick look at his home. He noticed Eliwood's car parked on the driveway. "Hey, Dad's home! Let's go!"

When Roy and Marth entered their home, they saw Eliwood sitting on the sofa, talking on the phone quite loudly, which was a bit strange to Marth. When he first met the older redhead, Eliwood was soft-spoken to the point that he seemed shy. However as Marth eventually learned, it was part of his polite personality.

Unlike Marth, who was curiously wondering who Eliwood was talking to, Roy gazed angrily at the ground. A pitch-black shadow covered his glaring, furious eyes.

_"Oh great, he's talking to __**her **__again..." _Roy thought grouchily to himself.

"What should we d-do, Woy?" Marth whispered, trying not to disturb Eliwood.

"Leave Dad alone." Roy grouchily answered as he went towards the stairs.

As Roy went up the stairs, Marth quickly followed him. "W-Wait, where are y-you going?!" he softly asked.

"To my room." Roy grumbled. "I'm just tired, ok? There's nothing wrong."

Marth followed Roy up the stairs. Once when Roy entered his room, Marth sighed quietly as he looked around the hallways, trying to figure out what to do next. Well, it looked like Roy wanted time alone, so he could not be with him.

After a few moments, Marth decided to explore Eliwood's room. Like a nosy, small child, he wanted to know what was in its drawers. Before entering the older redhead's room, Marth peered down the stairs to make sure Eliwood was not looking. To his favor, he was still chatting on the phone, not paying any attention.

Marth sneakily crept into Eliwood's room. Once when he was inside, the first thing the curious bluenette did was nosily open the small drawer that sat next to the bed. It had a large picture frame, a handgun, and a small box full of bullets.

Marth was intrigued by the handgun. With an interested gleam in his wide, cerulean eyes, he took the gun and began to observe it. He had never seen something like this before. What did it do? Marth then picked up the tiny box, opened it, and looked at the small, yet dangerous bullets. Did these little things go into this big thingy? Marth looked at the bullets carefully. He was so intrigued, he did not hear nor notice Eliwood entering the room.

"Marth! What are you doing?!" Eliwood suddenly asked.

Marth jumped in surprise and turned around, the gun still in his hands. "I'm j-just checking this o-out." he answered. "What is it? A-And what does it d-do?"

"It's a gun." Eliwood answered calmly. "It is something that can hurt or even kill people. Please put it away, Marth."

With a small nod, Marth set the gun back into the drawer. He took notice of the picture frame and picked it up, looking at its content.

"Mr. Eliwood, who a-are d-these people?" Marth asked, showing Eliwood the photo. There was a young, cardinal-haired man and a beautiful, ice-blue-haired woman holding a little boy, a miniature version of the man.

"Oh, that's me, Roy, and my wife Ninian about ten years ago." Eliwood answered, hoping that Marth would ask no more questions.

"Ninian?" Marth softly said. "Where is s-she?"

"She's in a far, unreachable place in the sky." Eliwood lightly clutched his fists as he said these words.

"K-Can she visit?"

"Sometimes, but we can't see her." Eliwood clutched his fists tighter.

"Why?"

Eliwood tried to blink away his tears as he said, "Last year, Ninian passed away due to an illness she was fighting for many years."

"An illness?" Marth blinked in confusion. "K-Couldn't the doctors make h-her better like m-me?"

"There is so much that a doctor could only do..." Eliwood sighed sadly. As soon as he said those sentences, he quickly turned away and covered his face with his hands as he began to weep shakily.

Marth set the picture back into the drawer and went closer to Eliwood. "Mr. Eliwood? Are y-you ok?"

"I'm ok..." Eliwood replied as he continued to cry. "It's just that... I miss her... I-I..."

Marth embraced Eliwood. "It's o-ok... Let i-it all out, ok? I'm by your shide." he soothingly said.

After a few minutes, Marth released Eliwood from his hug. Although his eyes were pink and a bit puffy from crying, Eliwood's expression had a small smile.

"Feel better?" Marth asked.

"Y...Yes." Eliwood sniffer and wiped his tears. "Thank you, Marth."

The sound of a large truck stopping with a screeching halt near the front of their house caught the two's attention. Wondering what was happening, they went to Roy's room, where they could see the event. Roy, who also heard the noise, was watching the scene.

"Hey Roy, what's happening?" Eliwood asked.

"I think we're getting new neighbors." Roy said. He pointed to people opening the back of the moving truck and unloading its contents.

* * *

**Author's Notes: No Pit, the true definition of "pure evil" is school starting again. **

**Just a heads up that I'm having difficulty writing the chapters, so updates might be slow! I'm suspecting that I'm suffering from the effects of writers' block, but I think it's having to do with having difficulty with describing things in stories. Again, if the OOC is really bad, just hold on! The future chapters will explain why some of the characters are acting this way!**

**PS: Check out my poll if you hadn't!**

**Story Questions: **

**What's your favorite junk food?**

**Who do you think Eliwood was talking to on the phone?**

**Who do you think is the Pherae's new neighbors? **


	7. Chapter 7

A pale-green van parked behind the truck. Wondering how their new neighbors looked like, the three watched the van's passengers get out of their vehicle. A middle-aged man with light, blond hair and aqua-blue eyes carefully helped his pregnant wife out of the car. At the same time, three boys of different ages hurried out of the van.

"C'mon, Colin and Link!" Toon exclaimed excitedly, his small, pointy ears twitching happily. A strong accent rang in his voice. "Let's check out the house!"

"I'm comin'!" Colin called, hurrying after Toon. He turned to the dirty-blond, older Hylian, who was setting a thick-covered book about nature back in his backpack. "Hurry, Link!"

"Fine, fine!" Link called back with a small smile. "I need to help unload, though. I'll join ya guys later!"

As he watched Link set his stuff in the car and hurry towards the moving truck, Roy noticed something quite odd. Unlike his father, mother, and youngest(?) brother, Link had pointy ears, which was indication that he was a Hylian, not a human. Why was that? Then again, his other younger brother had pointy ears too. Maybe one of his parents had a tad of Hylian blood in their veins.

"What a big family." Roy remarked.

Eliwood nodded in response. "Why don't we meet them now?" he suggested.

"Now?!" Roy exclaimed. "Why not tomorrow?"

To be honest, Roy was not in the mood to meet new people.

"I think it is best if we meet the today." Eliwood countered. "Besides, there are boys near your age! They might have something interesting to tell you!"

"Fine..." Roy sighed. He turned to talk to Marth. "C'mon, Marth. Let's— Wait, where did he go?" The bluenette was nowhere to be seen in Roy's room.

* * *

Wanting to get a closer look at the new arrivers, Marth curiously yet quietly and shyly hid in the shadowy corner of his home and peered at the family. While Toon and Colin were racing around the lot and somewhat getting in the way, Link and his (assumed) father were uploading boxes filled with items into the home. Marth's curious eyes caught sight of Link's and Toon's pointy ears. Whoa, were these pointy ears real?

Marth wanted to get a closer look! Not wanting to get caught spying, he quietly snuck of the corner and took cover behind Eliwood's car. He carefully watched Link and his family travel back and forth from the truck with items and the house empty handed.

"Toon! Colin! Why don't ya guys help?" Link suddenly asked sternly, raising an eyebrow as he gazed at the younger males. He set several boxes on the ground and set his hands on both of his hips. "Ya guys are big enough to help!"

"We don't wanna!" Toon replied as he and Colin pouted at Link. "It looks too tiring to do!"

"If you guys help, I promise to give y'all half of my dessert durin' dinner." Link offered with a small, trusting smile.

"We'll help! We'll help!" Colin and Toon exclaimed quickly as they hurried towards the moving truck. With all their might, they unloaded boxes and carried them into the house. Link chuckled to himself and watched his younger brothers. Finally, they began to help instead of just taking up space!

At that moment, Link looked at the next-door, cardinal house. His eyes wandered onto the blue car parked on its driveway and noticed Marth quietly watching him from the distance. As soon as when azure eyes made contact with cerulean eyes, Marth timidly slid away from view. Link awkwardly blinked. Who was that?

"Link!" Toon cried out to the older Hylian, who instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Just because we're workin' doesn't mean you can take a break now!"

"Oh— ok! Sorry! I got distracted!" Link called back.

Marth's face was completely red in embarrassment when Roy and Eliwood exited the house. Oh my gosh, he just made eye-contact with a stranger! It felt so awkward!

"What's wrong, Marth?" Roy asked.

Marth gasped softly and quickly shook his head. His face became redder. "N-Nothing!" he cried out.

"Are you afraid to meet our new neighbors?" Eliwood asked Marth, earning a tiny nod.

"Y...Yeah." Marth sighed quietly.

"Let's meet them together, ok?" Eliwood replied.

Marth nodded again, stood up, and followed Eliwood and Roy. However, as they got closer to the newcomers, Marth began to walk behind Roy. Even with the two redheads, Marth was still a bit timid.

Link took notice of the three. "Hey, are y'all our neighbors?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." Eliwood answered with a small smile. "My name is Eliwood. This is my son Roy, and my stepson Marth."

Link politely shook Eliwood's, Roy's, and Marth's hands. "It's nice meetin' ya! My name is Link!"

Suddenly, Marth stepped out and went to Link. Did he overcome his shyness for once?

Marth eyed Link's pointy ears. "Are t-these w-real?" he asked, as he set his hands on both of Link's ears. He gently pinched them.

Link cried out, jumped, and twitched his ears. "A-Ah!"

"I'm sorry!" Roy immediately apologized. "Marth was just wondering if your ears were real! He's just curious! He didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's cool, he didn't hurt me." Link replied with a small smile. "My ears are just a bit sensitive."

"Link, are these our neighbors?" Rusl asked.

"Yeah!" Link answered. "Everyone, this is my Dad!"

"Hello, name's Rusl." Rusl introduced.

Eliwood shook Rusl's right hand. "My name is Eliwood. It's very nice to meet you."

As Eliwood's and Rusl's conversation began to drag on, Marth and Roy learned that Rusl's family moved from a neighboring state known as Hyrule due to Rusl's job. (His office moved to Smashburg.) Although his children (Mainly Toon and Colin) were hesitant and unwilling to move, they eventually accepted the fact thanks to Link.

Tired of listening to the adults' conversation, Marth turned to Link and asked, "W-Link? Why do you have p-pointy ears?"

Link smiled softly. "It's because I'm a Hylian. So is my biological little brother Toon."

Marth blinked awkwardly. "What d-do you mean biowogikal?"

"Toon and I are related." Link answered, trying to hold in his laughter. Marth sounded like an innocent, little child.

"Then w-why does your mom and dad h-have round ears?" Marth questioned.

"Toon and I were adopted." Link answered. Knowing what Marth would ask next, he asked a question to him. It was his turn! "Hey Marth, what do you like to do?"

"I weally like to spend time with Woy!" Marth answered bubbily, turning around to face Roy. "Huh? Woy?"

Roy was nowhere to be seen. That was funny, he was there a few moments ago... Why did he leave? Maybe he had to use the restroom... Or maybe... Marth's cerulean eyes lowered in guilt.

Link noticed Marth's unhappy expression. "Hey Marth, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Woy w-ran off somewhere!" Marth gasped.

At that moment, Palutena and Pit, who noticed the arrival of Rusl and his family, decided to greet the newcomers. After getting out of their house, Palutena introduced herself to Rusl, while Pit joined Marth and Link.

"Hey, Marth!" Pit greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Pit!" Marth replied with a large smile. "Pit, meet W-Link!"

"Hello, Link!" Pit greeted, shaking Link's right hand.

"It's nice meetin' ya, Pit!" Link smiled calmly.

"Marth, where's Roy?" Pit asked with large, indigo eyes.

"I think h-he went b-back inside." Marth answered. "I'll g-go get him!"

* * *

Sitting on his bed and alone in his room, Roy silently looked down at his meet as he listening to his sad yet calming music on his phone. Although there were many people outside socializing cheerfully, Roy refused to join the crowd.

To Roy, socializing with other people, especially when they were near his age, was like talking to statues facing each other. Although it seemed like they were having a great conversation, no matter how loud he spoke, yelled, or shrieked and how urgent his pleas were, the statues never turned and listened to him. It was like if Roy was a shadow. He was there, yet nobody bothered to notice him.

With a sad sigh, Roy gazed at a sloppy, messy painting he did as a five-year-old hung on the wall. Being a naïve, unsuspecting child, he stroked a slash of bright, flaming, red painting through a calm, tranquil sea of mellow, blue paint. As a child, it looked perfectly fine and acceptable. However, as Roy grew older, he noticed that it did not look fine. The red paint stood out like a black sheep in a herd of white sheep. No matter what, the red paint could never fit in.

Roy's depressing thoughts were interrupted by Marth entering his room.

"Woy?" Marth asked worriedly. "Why d-did you leave?"

Roy did not answer. Although his music was not blasting into his ears, he pretended that he did not hear Marth.

"Woy? Pwease answer." Marth replied.

Roy sighed loudly before answering, "I just don't fit in, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Marth sat down next to Roy.

"Look, when it comes to socializing, people just don't notice me, ok?" Roy explained grumpily. "I'm just there to take up space."

"Woy, let's shpend time with Link a-and the others!" Marth suggested quietly. "They'll notice you!"

"No." Was Roy's blunt reply.

"C'mon!" Marth cried out, grabbing ahold of Roy's limp arm.

Roy slapped Marth's hand away, earning a small gasp from the shocked bluenette. "No!"

Marth gave Roy a comical, grouchy look before his cerulean eyes wandered onto Roy's phone, which was sitting next to him. Without warning, Marth quickly unplugged Roy's headphones, snatched Roy's phone off the bed, and shoved it deeply into his pants pocket.

"Hey, give it back!" Roy exclaimed with an angry gleam in his eyes.

Marth childishly stuck his tongue at Roy. "I w-will if you c-catch me!"

Like a certain blue hedgehog, Marth sped out of Roy's room with the redhead hot on his trail. As they dashed through the hallways and quickly walked down the stairs, Roy's annoyance and rage eventually turned into joy and laughter, as his inner child fled from the lonely cage in his heart. When Marth heard Roy's laughter, he giggled softly. It seemed that Roy was in a better mood!

Finally, Marth and Roy ran outside and stopped at Link and Pit, who looked at them with strange looks. Breathing loudly in tireness, Roy looked at Marth and said, "Marth, give me back my phone, ok?"

"Only i-if you promise to t-talk to Link a-and Pit." Marth replied with an uncharacteristic, smug grin. He took out Roy's phone and held it up.

"Fine." Roy responded.

With a small nod, Marth gave the phone back to Roy, who slipped it into his pants' pocket.

"I k-came back with Roy, g-guys!" Marth told Link and Pit with a large smile.

"All right!" Link replied. He took notice of Pit's angelic wings. "Whoa, Pit, are those real?" Link set his hands on Pit's wings and stroked them.

Pit yelped and jolted away with large, frightened eyes. "Y-yes they are! Don't pull on them, please!"

"I'm sorry..." Link said quietly.

"It's Marth's fault." Roy teased. "This morning, he pulled on Pit's wings really hard!"

"Gee, Woy!" Marth yelled out loud. "W-Why are y-you bwaming me!?"  
Pit and Link both laughed at the two stepbrothers. As he giggled, Pit looked across the street and noticed the Greil family exiting their house, about to meet their new neighbors. Among the members was Ike, who stood behind his sister Mist. A jolt of alarm and panic struck Pit's emotions. Shoot... He was coming! He and his friends needed to hide before Ike could beat them up.

"Guys! Guys!" Pit hissed to his friends in alarm. "Ike's coming!"

"Eeek!" Marth cried out.

"Let's hide in Link's house until he's gone!" Roy said, turning to look at Ike quickly. "Follow us, Link!"

"Y-Yes!" Link replied quickly, not actually knowing what was happening.

As he and his friends hurried into Link's home in effort to get away from Ike, Marth turned around and accidentally looked at Ike directly into his cobalt eyes. Before he turned around, Marth noticed a spark of loneliness and hurt flicker in Ike's orbs, which looked down at his feet.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Ike? **

**OT: Here's chapter 7! Apparently, the writer's block thing wore off me quickly so I managed to finish this quickly. **

**In this story, I decided to give Link and his family a southern accent. I mean, in Twilight Princess, Link and his friends lived in Ordon Village, which is kinda like a ranch or farm. I don't think his accent should provide problems and make him look OOC. Besides, I think it'll be important in later chapters.**

**Story Questions:**

**When is comes to socializing, are you the blue paint, or the red paint?**

**What do you think happened to Link's biological parents?**

**Do you think the asylum should eventually learn that Marth is still alive? **


	8. Chapter 8

With a small sigh, Marth wrapped a towel around his waist as he carefully stepped out of the shower. For him, today was a busy day for him; busier than yesterday. First, he and Roy spent a day at the arcade and the pizza joint. Next, he met Link and his family, his new neighbors. Was this how life actually was?

After dressing in his pajamas, Marth went to brush his teeth. In celebration of their arrival in Smashburg, Rusl and his family hosted a dinner party for his new neighbors. (Although Ike was there, Marth and his friends still avoided him by sitting together in the backyard.) The dinner was delicious and fine, however Marth unwisely ate a large chunk of cheese that had bits of green, mold-like stuff in it, making his breath smell terrible for the rest of the party. The strange, sour taste still lingered in his mouth when Marth got into the shower. Now, Marth was willing to do anything to rid the nasty taste from his tongue.

Marth noticed that the tube of toothpaste was completely empty. After tossing the useless tube in the trash, Marth began to look around the bathroom for a fresh, new tube. He first checked the mirror cabinet.

No, there was not a single tube of toothpaste waiting for Marth. Its contents only included a box of bandages, antibiotics, some medicines, and—

A tiny bottle of pills.

Marth was a bit curious. What were these things? Candy? Marth took the bottle and looked at its label.

"Antidepressants... Woy Pherae?" Marth said to himself. "Take one per day."

What was an antidepressant? Marth looked at the pills one more time before setting them back into the cabinet. Although he did not know what an antidepressant was, he knew that it was specially prescribed to Roy.

After brushing his teeth, Marth went into Roy's room. It was pitch-black upon arriving. The only source of light was the streetlight's ghostly beam creeping through the window blinds. Marth was a bit scared; was Roy in here? He nervously stepped in and peered around.

"...W-Woy?" he nervously spoke. "Are you in hewe?"

"I'm here." Roy's voice answered.

Marth sighed softly in relief as he carefully went into the shadowy room and crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Sorry, I was really tired." Roy explained. "I can't really sleep with the lights on."

"It's o-ok." Marth replied. He yawned quietly as he set his head on the pillow. "So, w-what do you dink of Link?"

"He's pretty nice and cool." Roy answered.

"I agree." Marth nodded sleepily.

"Marth?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...Erm, thanks for...noticing me gone." Roy thanked.

"No prob!" Marth replied. Roy thought he saw a smile on Marth's face. "I j-just don't w-want you to be lonely!"

"Nobody did that for me, before." Roy continued.

"Why?"

Roy sadly looked at the ceiling. "I dunno." He sighed. "People are just like that, I guess..."

"I see..." Marth quickly changed the subject. "So, w-what are w-we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, Pit wants to show Link around Smashburg." Roy explained. "He wants us to tag along."

"Where are we going?" Marth asked.

"He wants to show Link the wharf near the beach. It's next to where Dad found you."

"Dat sounds cool." Marth yawned softly. "I'm tired..."

"Same here." Roy yawned. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

Marth shut his eyes. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, Roy and Marth went to the wharf. It was a series of stores and restaurants on a humongous, wooden pier. It was a busy place, as hundreds of people were bustling in and out of gift shops, restaurants, and even a small supermarket that sold smelly seafood. As they watched strangers pass by them without a care, Roy and Marth waited patiently for Link and Pit.

"Do you k-know when d-they are coming?" Marth asked.

"They should be here now." Roy said, as he checked his phone.

Marth stood up on the bench and looked around for the two. Through the sea of people, he noticed a pair of wings and pointy ears protruding out the crowd.

"Look! They're here!" Marth exclaimed, pointing at Pit and Link, who went towards him and Roy.

"Sorry that we were late." Pit apologized. "It was kind hard to get through the crowd."

"So, where do we go now?" Roy asked.

"Let's just hang around." Pit explained. "If we see something interesting, we'll check it out!"

"All right." Link spoke.

With that, the four began their trip around the wharf. After venturing in gift shops, markets, and a video game store, the four finally stopped at an ice cream parlor. They decided that they have been wandering around the boiling weather for too long and needed a break in the cool shade.

"I never tried i-ice cream before." Marth said as they entered the parlor.

"Well, there are lots of flavors to try." Pit said.

"Which o-one's the best?" Marth asked.

"Personally, I like chocolate." Roy suggested. "Pit on the other hand likes vanilla. I'm not sure about Link, though."

"I prefer cookie dough ice cream." Link answered.

"Well, take a look at the ice creams." Roy said. "When you make your decision, let me know."

A few moments later, Marth and his friends were sitting outside of the parlor, enjoying their sweet treat. While Roy was eating his chocolate ice cream with a fork (He accidentally dropped his when he left the parlor. Pit got a fork from a hotdog stand.), Pit was licking the melting vanilla ice cream off his waffle cone, and Link was chewing on the cookie dough in his ice cream, Marth was enjoying his special sundae, which consisted of a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and cookie dough ice cream.

"It's really good." Marth said. He shivered from the coldness of the dessert.

"I know, right?" Pit replied.

Roy nodded and looked up at Marth. "Which ice cream flavors do you like the most?"

"I kan't decide." Marth sighed.

As he enjoyed his treat, Roy noticed certain lime-green-haired and blue-haired couple walking towards the parlor. Their arms around each other, they exchanged sweet words with each other. To some strangers, they seemed to be a typical, teenage couple. However, to those who actually know them (mainly Roy), they were two of the worst people in existence.

"Hey Roy and Pit." Lilina greeted with a small smile.

"Hey Wolt and Lilina." Pit and Roy replied. While Pit had a smile on his face, Roy glowered angrily at the ground.

Wolt pointed to Marth and Link. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh, this is Marth and Link." Roy answered, internally wishing that the lovesick couple would get out of his face. "Marth's staying at my place for now, and Link just moved in."

"That's cool." Wolt replied, sounding a bit careless.

"Are y'all friends or somethin'?" Link asked, his accent proudly booming in his voice.

"Yeah, we are." Pit simply answered. It was obvious that he was manipulated by Wolt's and Lilina's charisma.

Lilina gave Link a strange look. "Why do you talk that way?" she asked.

"It's my accent." Link answered. "Got it from my 'rents."

"Sorry if you're offended, I just wanted to ask!" Lilina replied quickly, trying to not make herself look as bad as she seems.

Just as when Lilina finished her sentence, Wolt noticed Roy jabbing his ice cream with his fork like if he was eating steak. "Is that a fork?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Roy replied, glaring at the green-haired male.

"No offense, but what the heck wrong with you?" Wolt remarked impolitely. "You're supposed to eat ice cream with a spoon!"

Irked by the two's disrespectfulness, which was oblivious to Pit and Link, Marth suddenly stood up from his seat and directly faced the couple. "Look, there's notding w-wrong!" he spoke sternly, not knowing what he got himself into.

"The way you talk... Is that another accent?" Lilina asked ignorantly.

"No, it's a speech impairment." Roy bluntly answered. "Marth got into an accident, ok?"

"Sorry, didn't know that~!" Lilina replied, making Roy roll his eyes.

"Where are you guys going?" Pit asked.

"We are heading to the movie theater." Wolt answered, wrapping a protective arm around Lilina's shoulders. "We are going to watch the movie Melted."

"That's neat!" Pit said. "It's a pretty good movie!"

Lilina checked the time on her phone. "Hey Wolt, the movie's gonna start in fifteen minutes!"

"Right." Wolt said to his girlfriend, before turning to his other friends. "We have to go now! See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Pit and Link waved goodbye at the two, who began to head away. Roy just looked away from them. Marth sighed quietly to himself.

"So, what do you think of Wolt and Lilina?" Pit asked Link.

"They are pretty cool people." Link answered with a small smile.

"They are cool, until they start looking down at you."Roy thought to himself, remembering the terrible feeling.

At that moment, Link's phone let out a chime, indicating that he received a text message. With an "Oh!", he quickly took the phone out of his pocket and read the message.

"Dad says that I need to get back." Link told his friends. "He needs some help with unloadin' some boxes."

"Aw, man." Pit sighed in sadness. "Well, let's go back home. Even though Mom told me I could stay out here as long as I want, I don't want Link getting lost."

"We understand." Roy said as Marth nodded.

With that, the four quickly finished their ice cream and began their journey back to their neighborhood. Although Link, Marth, and Pit felt that they had a descent time, Roy was the complete opposite. To him, running into Wolt and Lilina with his friends was like getting stabbed in the heart and having sizzling salt poured in the wound. No matter how rude they presented themselves and how disrespectful and arrogant their remarks were, his peers found them charming for a strange reason. It was like being ill-mannered was a sign of being dominant.

Unbeknownst to Roy, his day was about to get worse once when he stepped into his house.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, life can sometimes kick you in the rear when you're not expecting it. **

**OT: Here's chapter 8. Just a heads up, after one week, school's starting for me. So expect slower updates! Nooooo!**

**So, in the next chapter, we're finally going to see the person Eliwood was talking to on the phone! Also, just a warning, it does feature a pairing. So hopefully, it won't cause a large crudstorm between fans.**

**Story Questions: **

**What's your favorite ice cream?**

**Had you ever meet someone who disrespected people including you, yet they are seen as charming and amiable by others? **

**(You don't need to answer this.) Any suggestions on how Marth should recover his memories? **


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad! We're home!" Roy called when he and Marth returned home. "Huh? What is this?"

Roy was greeted with a pile of cardboard boxes stacked on each other near the sofa. With a tiny growl, Roy viciously looked down at the ground. Oh no, _she _had to move in today. Why couldn't she arrive next year or better, never?

As Marth locked the door, Eliwood protruded his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, you two are just in time for dinner!" he said with a soft smile. "I didn't expect you two to arrive back so soon."

"Well, Link had to go home early." Roy explained. "We decided to come back with him."

"I see... Did you guys get anything to eat?" Eliwood asked.

"We just had ice cream." Roy simply answered. "That's all."

Eliwood slightly frowned. "That's not nutritious. It's all sugar. Join us for dinner!"

Roy's navy-blue eyes widened. "'Us'? What do you mean?"

"Lyn is here for dinner." Eliwood said.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed quietly.

"Please show some respect, ok?" Eliwood asked softly.

Roy paused for a moment. After sighing in defeat, he grumbled, "Fine..."

"Lighten that attitude." Eliwood sternly ordered, his voice slightly louder.

Roy glowered at Eliwood. "I will..." he mumbled.

One of Marth's brows lowered at the sight of Roy's snide, impolite remarks. Gee, what was with him? Yeah, Wolt and Lilina kinda ruined his day. But, Roy was not that angry! Was Roy secretly angry at Eliwood? It could not be! Eliwood was his father!

Marth followed Roy and Eliwood to the dinner table, and was a bit surprised. Sitting in the empty seat was a middle-aged woman patiently waiting for the three. She had long, forest-green hair tied in a ponytail, emerald eyes, and a busty chest that grabbed every men's attention. As soon as Marth looked at her, his curious eyes eventually wandered onto the two, protruding lumps on her chest. His face turning red, Marth quickly looked away. Yes, it was true that Marth did not know what a handgun was. However, he sensed that it was disrespectful to look at a woman like that.

"Eliwood, who's that?" Lyn asked.

"Oh, this is Marth." Eliwood introduced as he and the other males sat down. "He's staying with us for now."

"How come?" Lyn asked as she began to sip her soup.

"I found him injured on the beach last month." Eliwood explained. "Didn't I tell you?"

"I think I remember!" Lyn replied. "He lost his memories, didn't he?"

Before Eliwood could answer, Marth spoke up. "Y-Yeah, I kan't remember anyding." He sighed.

"That's too bad..." Lyn replied. "Do you remember anything yet?"

Marth nodded sadly before turning away. "N...No. I kan't remember... To b-be honest, I dunno how to wecover my memories!"

"Well, what do you like to do?" Lyn asked. "I heard that if you loose your memories and something seems very familiar and interesting, it might haves connection with your past!"

"I don't k-know about that..." Marth replied, looki down at his food. "So f-far, the only d-thing I like to do is shpend time with W-Woy."

_"Please don't bring me into this stupid conversation." _Roy thought to himself as he quickly ate his salad. He did not want to be in this conversation at all.

"Hmmm, you like spending time with Roy?" Lyn asked, trying to think of something. "How come?"

"He's weally funny a-and caring!" Marth answered cheerfully.

_"Hmmm, maybe Roy is starting to bond with Marth!" _Eliwood thought to himself as he looked at Roy, who was paying no attention to him. The smaller redhead was drinking his water.

"Something tells me that you might have a brother or a sister." Lyn explained. "I don't know if it's true or not, though. That's just my opinion."

"Even though Woy's y-younger than me, he's like an o-older brother." Marth continued. "Something tells me that I h-have an o-older brother! But, I'm not g-getting anyding..."

"It takes time, Marth." Lyn smiled at the bluenette.

Marth nodded and continue to eat his dinner.

"So, did you manage get all your stuff?" Eliwood asked.

"I think I did." Lyn answered. "But, I would like to double check. Tomorrow, I'll be heading back to my old house to see if I need anything else."

"Do you need any help? I can drive there for you." Eliwood offered.

"No, it's find. You don't have to." Lyn replied. "I'll just return late."

"I heard that it's going to rain." Eliwood mentioned. "It might be dangerous for you to drive back!"

"Yeah, this is the same guy who drove out of the gas station with the gas pump nozzle still in his car." Lyn sarcastically teased.

"At least I didn't rear-end the same driver five times in a month!" Eliwood shot back mischievously.

"Fine, fine. I was a lousy driver! However, I at least managed to gain a friend, or I should say husband." Lyn responded with a smirk. "You on the other hand, only gained a large hole in your paycheck!"

While Eliwood and Lyn were repeatedly teasing each other, Marth noticed that Roy mysteriously vanished. Not interested in the adults' conversation, Marth quietly left the dining table and climbed up the stairs to Roy's room.

"Woy? Are you in here?" Marth asked as he opened the door. He was greeted by Roy lying in his bed, covered in his bed sheet.

Roy did not reply. He only gazed out the window sadly.

"Woy? Are you ok?" Marth asked again, approaching Roy.

"Leave me alone." Roy grouchily demanded.

Marth sat on the bed next to Roy. "W-W-Look. I'm here for you." he replied. "Pwease tell me w-why are you weally u-upset!"

"Promise me that you won't tell Lyn or Dad." Roy responded, turning to look at Marth.

Marth set his hand on his heart. "I pwomise."

Roy tossed the blanket off his body. "It's Lyn and my Dad that's bothering me."

Marth gasped softly. "W-Why?"

"You know my Mom, right?" Roy questioned before answering.

Marth thought for a few moments. "Well, I wemember that I was e-exploring y-your Dad's room." he began. "I found a picture of him, you, and y-you mom in a-a drawer. She has-sh red eyes and blue hair, w-wight?"

"Did Dad tell you why she isn't here?"

"She d-died of a-an illness last year. D-Didn't she?

Roy sighed miserably at the sad yet distant memory. "Well, after Mom died, my Dad met Lyn. After a while, they fell in love. I thought it was these lovely-dovely love like Wolt and Lilina, but it was actual love! I think two weeks ago, they officially married."

"Dat's a good thing, w-wight?" Marth questioned softly. "You h-have a new mom..."

"No, it w-wasn't!" Roy answered loudly.

"Why?"

Roy silenced for a moment.

"Woy?" Marth softly questioned.

"Their... Their relationship completely changed..." Roy paused, he was unable to hack and barf out the last, two words.

"Changed who?"

"...my dad." Roy finally finished.

"Wait, h-how?" Marth asked in bewilderment. "It k-k-can't be his personawity! He's weally nice!"

"To you and other people, except me." Roy bluntly answered.

"H-How?"

"I don't know what the hell's with him!" Roy sighed out loud. "Ever since he met Lyn, I've been really, REALLY DAMN ANGRY AT HIM!" he exclaimed.

Marth flinched; he hoped that Eliwood and Lyn could not hear him. Roy read Marth's alarmed expression and quickly calmed down.

"Everything was revolved around Lyn and other people!" Roy continued, hissing under his breath. "Every time when I want to do something with him, he either has a fucking date with Lyn, busy with work, or helping other people! Not only that, he started to forcing me to do well in fucking school! He'll be like, 'If you don't get a good grade in this stupid World History class, I'll ground your ass!'. I don't need to do well in History to get into a damn art school!"

Marth did not know how to respond to that long, furious statement. He could only look at Roy with large, shocked eyes.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" Roy ordered grumpily as he curled up in his bed. "Damn it..."

"Ok... I'll leave you alone..." Marth timidly said. He followed the redhead's order not because he was afraid, but because he wanted Roy to feel better.

Now that Roy was not by his side, Marth was left with nothing to do. Bored out of his mind, he went downstairs and spotted Lyn on the couch. She was editing some photos with Photoshop on her laptop.

"Lyn, w-w-what are you doing?" Marth asked, a sparkle of curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

"I'm trying to finish some work." Lyn answered. "In case you don't know, I'm kinda like an editor. I'm editing a few photos so they can be used for a magazine."

Marth looked at the photos and remarked, "T-They look weally good!"

"Thank you, Marth." Lyn smiled at the bluenette.

"So, w-what can dis program do?" Marth asked, looking at the art program.

"Besides doing impressive drawings, it can edit a picture." Lyn explained. "For example, it can change colors, add light or dark, and add or lessen colors."

"That's kool! Can you take a p-picture of me and c-c-change my hair red like Woy's?" Marth requested.

Lyn laughed. "Not now, I'm busy. Maybe next time, sorry."

Unbeknownst to the two, up the stairs from the corner, Roy was listening to their conversation. With a quiet, depressed sigh, Roy sat against the walls and miserably looked at the blank world. He began to feel the incredible power of the world turning against him.

* * *

That night after changing into his nightclothes, Marth went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, only to discover that the door was locked. Who was using it? Maybe Roy? Twenty minutes ago, Marth spotted Roy entering the bathroom. But, why was it taking him so long? From what Marth gathered from his experience, it only took him at most five minutes.

Although it was not as sensitive as Link's pointy ears, Marth's round ears heard a series of soft, weak noises coming from behind the door. Wondering what it was, Marth set the side of his head on the door and tried to identify the noises.

It sounded like crying.

What was wrong with Roy? Why was he sad? Was it Eliwood and Lyn, like he mentioned earlier?

After a few seconds, the sobs finally ceased and Roy exited the bathroom. It took him a few moments to notice Marth, who closely gazed into his eyes, which were pink and puffy from weeping.

"Sorry for taking so long." he apologized as he quickly wiped away his tears.

"It's o-ok." Marth simply answered. He secretly wanted to ask Roy what was wrong. However, he kept his mouth shut. Marth did not know what to do to be honest.

Roy just nodded in reply and hurried to his room, shutting the door in the progress. Looking at the closed door for a split second, Marth hurried into the bathroom and hurriedly got ready for bed. He wanted to talk to Roy as soon as possible!

Lying in his bed, Roy was about to turn off the lights and begin his trip to the dream world when Marth suddenly swung the door open, slightly startling the redhead. Blinking rapidly in awkwardness, Marth's shoulders tensed a bit in shyness.

"Did... D-Did I suwpwise you?" he asked quietly.

"Kinda." Roy answered simply.

"Sorry." Marth softly said as he got into his sleeping bag.

"It's all right." Roy replied coolly. "Is it all right if we can sleep early tonight? I feel kinda tired."

"Okay." Marth answered.

After that sentence, the lights shut off, leaving the room in darkness. The only light that remained was the warm, orange hallway light creeping from the open door. With a small sigh, Marth shut his eyes and turned to face Roy, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Woy?" Marth asked.

"Yeah?" Roy responded.

"W-Which place do y-you wike the most in S-Smashburg?"

Roy thought for a while. "Well, it's the beach near the wharf. If I remember correctly, it's where Dad found you."

Marth gently hugged his blanket. "Why do you like it?"

"When I was little and Mom was still alive, we used to go there whenever Dad wasn't busy with work." Roy suddenly stopped at the sentence. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Woy? Are you ok?" Marth opened his eyes and looked up at Roy.

"I'm ok." Roy quickly answered. "J-Just go back to sleep, ok?"

"You don't s-sound ok." Marth replied, not believing Roy's answer.

Roy buried his face into his blanket and tried to hold in his sobs. "It's nothing. I can deal with this by myself, ok?"

"If you s-say so..." Marth replied.

When Marth closed his eyes, he was greeted with the sound of quiet weeps of sorrow before he drifted to sleep. If he had not fallen asleep and stood up to look at Roy, he would have seen the redhead weeping softly yet hysterically to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That day escalated quickly...**

**Sorry for the late-ish update! I thought I finished this chapter, however I needed to add a few more parts! Right now, I'm trying to finish and upload as many chapters as I could before school starts, so you guys don't need to wait!**

**Story Questions:**

**If you can choose any natural hair color, what would you choose? (Personally, I would choose dark blue.) **

**If your father remarried due to a divorce, death, etc... would you accept it or despise it? **

**Why do you think Roy was crying in the bathroom by himself? **


	10. Chapter 10

Although it was extremely sunny, bright, and blazing warm yesterday, the sun decided to take a day off. Hesitant and unwilling to replace the sun's shift, the gray, grumpy clouds were forced out of their domains and took the sun's place in the sky. Eventually, they were unable to hold their fury in, and released their anger and frustration in the form of rain.

The dark weather perfectly matched Roy's mood. Sitting on his bed, he blankly gazed out the window and watched water patter onto the streets and roll off the roof loudly. Marth was sitting on his sleeping bag, wondering what to do. It had been hours since breakfast and the two were left with nothing to do!

"Woy? What a-are gonna do now?" Marth asked.

"Nothing." Roy answered plainly. "Just nothing."

"But notding's boring!" Marth protested. "W-Why don't we shpend time wid P-Pit and the others?"

"I'll next Pit." Roy replied with a small, hopeful smile. "Thanks."

As Roy texted a message to Pit, Marth got up and began to wander around the room. He approached a small desk, which had cups of pencils, pens, and art supplies of all kinds. There were tubes of paint and markers of all colors. A tall, plastic ruler stood out from the forest of pigments.

What caught Marth's attention was a sketchbook with a colorful cover. It had a picture of a tall, cartoony tree with several animals living in it. Checking behind his back to see if Roy was not looking, Marth opened the book and began to quickly scan through it.

Marth was a bit amazed by its contents. Although some of the sketches were incomplete, a bit odd, not a hundred percent proportional, and somewhat messy, it clearly showed the artist's effort to create a perfect drawing.

Who was the artist? Marth checked all of the pages and failed to find a name. Yet, the book was in Roy's room... Could it be? Marth looked at Roy with the book in his hands.

"Pit said that he, Link, and Link's brothers went to the movies." Roy sighed, feeling left out. "His mom only gave him four tickets. So, we can't do come with them.

"Ok..." Marth softly said. "Woy, I h-have a question. Did y-you draw dese pictures?" he asked, giving Roy the book.

"Yeah, so what?" Roy carelessly replied. "Are you going to criticize it or laugh at it?"

"N-No!" Marth exclaimed in shock. "I d-t-think they are n-nice!"

"Well, thanks." Roy thanked.

"W-Why would I laugh or c-cwitisize it?" Marth asked.

"Because you either don't know how hard I worked on it, or just want to put someone down to make yourself look good." Roy answered.

"Hmmmm, I s-see..." Marth replied. His eyes lit up like a match. "Woy? I wanna draw l-like you!"

"What?! You do?" Roy responded, a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah!" Marth replied with a small smile.

"Well, if you want to, we need to get you a sketchbook." Roy said. "I don't have a new one, so we need to go somewhere to get one."

"Why k-can't we just u-use blank paper?" Marth asked.

"Because paper is just inconvenient." Roy answered. "You can't carry it around without damage it."

"I see... Do you know w-where to get one?"

"I know an art store that is close to here." Roy took his wallet, which was sitting in a drawer and checked its contents. "Let's see... Twenty dollars! That should be enough! Let's go!"

After putting on their warm, protective jackets, the redhead and bluenette began their wet, cold journey to their destination. Shivering underneath their jackets, the two wearily looked around their surroundings before crossing the street. It was a bit slippery, and some drivers cared less about their and others safety. Due to the freezing weather, most of the everyday pedestrians either drove to their destination or stayed home, thus leaving the streets empty.

After traveling down the damp streets and walking through the rain, Marth and Roy finally at the art store. Once when they stepped in, Marth was amazed. Each of its aisles held different kinds of art supplies, such as paints, brushes, pencils, and pens. However, drawing supplies were not the only things the store had. There were fabrics, threads and needles for sewing; clay and plaster for pottery; and even wood for making birdhouses and other neat items!

"The sketchbooks should be here somewhere." Roy said as he guided Marth through the store. They went into an aisle. There, were many sketchbooks of all sizes, lengths, and kinds. "There!"

"Whoa, w-which one should I t-take?" Marth asked as he bewilderedly looked around.

"Any." Roy answered. "As long as you like it and it's under twenty dollars!"

"Ok!" Marth replied bubbly as he looked around for a good sketchbook.

"Take your time, ok?" Roy added.

After several minutes, Marth finally chose a spiral, average-sized notebooks. It was about twelve dollars, which did not leave a large dent on the hood of Roy's wallet. Once when they endured the pain and boredom of waiting in line, Roy finally paid the sketchbook, thus rightfully claiming it as Marth's.

"Well, we f-finally got it..." Marth told Roy as they exited the store. "W-What are we gonna do w-when we get home?"

"When we get home, I'm gonna teach you some techniques I use." Roy replied.

"I kan't w-wait!" Marth smiled cheerfully. Without even noticing on his own, he began to skip ahead of Roy.

"Hey Marth, slow down!" Roy exclaimed as he watched Marth dash around the corner.

There was a loud thud, a small cry from Marth, and a surprised, (disgustingly) familiar yell. Roy quickly hurried to Marth, hoping that nobody got hurt. Marth was on the ground, rubbing his aching shoulder and in front of a certain couple.

"Marth, are you ok?" Roy asked, helping the bluenette up.

"Oh, it's you two." Wolt spoke, looking at Roy with a gleam of smugness. Lilina was by her lover's side, whose arm was lovingly on her shoulders. It seemed like it never moved from its spot. A bit quiet, she just gazed blankly at the two older teens.

"Yeah, it's us." Roy replied. "So what? C'mon Marth, let's go."

"Y-Yes." Marth replied. He began to follow Roy, who attempted to work around the two.

As Marth walked around Wolt and Lilina, Wolt noticed the ordinary, average sketchbook that was embraced tightly in his arms. Without a word, he abruptly snatched the book from Marth's arms and looked at it.

"What is this?" Wolt asked teasingly. "A sketchbook?"

"G-Give it back!" Marth exclaimed, grabbing the sketchbook and trying to tug it from the green-haired male's grasp.

"Let go, Wolt!" Roy ordered, his eyes widening in fury.

"I never knew that Marth liked to draw..." Lilina spoke softly.

"Really?" Wolt asked out loud. He slapped Marth's hands off the book and looked at it. "I wonder if he's a good artist... Can he even draw?"

"Look, I'm going to teach Marth how to draw." Roy retorted, trying to defend Marth. "Eventually, he'll be a great artist unlike you."

That statement lit the fuse in Wolt's heart. Without warning, he tossed the sketchbook at Roy's feet and stepped on it with his wet, dirty shoes. Marth immediately pulled Wolt away and quickly picked up the dirtied book as he cried out, "S-Stop it! Y-you're dirtying it!"

"Let's go, Lilina." Wolt spoke as he guided her away. Before leaving, however, he said to Marth, "Gee, Marth. If you really want to learn how to draw, you should ask me for tips, not Roy."

Blinking away tiny tears of pain, Marth wiped the dirty, gray water off the cover of his sketchbook. "Wow, he's sho m-mean..." he said as he turned to Roy. His cerulean eyes widened slightly in worry. "Woy? What's w-wrong?"

Roy did not reply at first. He just looked down in despite and hopelessness at the soaked sidewalk.

"Woy?" Marth repeatedly softly.

"Let's go, Marth." Roy finally said. With that, he turned and began to head back home. Marth quietly hurried after him.

When the two finally arrived at their home, the rain was pouring violently to the point that if it weren't for the asphalt ground, the excess water would have completely flooded the streets. The angry, gray clouds' frustrated mood did not improve for the best. Completely enraged at the entire world, they turned into a dark, depressed black and continued to pour their outrage onto the world below.

After entering their warm, dry house, the two boys hung their jackets and began to watch the TV. Much to their dismay, there was nothing interesting to watch about. The only things that were aired were random, boring documentaries, golf games, new channels that told nothing but bad news, and random cartoons. Eventually, Marth and Roy settled on the cartoons. Unlike the other opinions, cartoons were easier to comprehend.

"Woy? A-Are you still gonna t-teach me how to d-draw?" Marth asked in a small voice.

"I... I don't feel like it anymore." Roy bluntly said.

With a sad sigh, Marth looked at his sketchbook— battered and dirtied on the cover, sitting on the coach to his right.

* * *

It was nine o' clock at nighttime when Eliwood and Lyn finally came back home. As their car pulled up the driveway, Marth, who was bored and blankly gazing at the TV, snapped out of daze and excitedly looked at the door.

"Woy, your d-dad and s-stepmom is back!" he happily said as he quickly got up and hurried to the door.

Roy just shrugged his arms and continued to watch the television. With a confused expression on his face, Marth went outside and greeted Eliwood and Lyn. It was still raining as hard as when he and Roy arrived home. When Marth finally reached the two, he was drenched in freezing water from head to toe.

"Hi, Mr. Eliwood and Mrs. Lyn! Do you need help?" Marth asked when he approached the two.

"No, we don't." Eliwood said as he locked the door. "Lyn did not bring back a lot of stuff."

Lyn, who was carrying a small box, hurried into the house for shelter from the rain. "Why are you guys standing out here?" she called. "It's really cold and wet outside! Come inside!"

"We better listen to Lyn." Eliwood told Marth, who quickly followed him inside.

When the two finally came inside, the first Eliwood noticed was Roy sitting on the coach, lazily watching TV. He did not look behind him nor make any movement that indicated he knew that visitors arrived into his home. It was nearly like if he was hypnotized by the glowing television.

"Here, Marth." Lyn said as she began to dry Marth's soaked, dark hair, which was a midnight blue color. Marth shivered a bit as water droplets landed on his exposed skin, which included his neck, face, feet, and hands. "Now, change into,some dry clothes, ok?"

Marth trembled a bit from the cold. "Y-Yes." he shakily said as he went upstairs to change into his pajamas.

Lyn smiled at the bluenette and entered the kitchen to do some cleaning up.

While this was happening, Elwiood approached Roy and softly said, "Roy, we're back."

"Oh, ok." Roy carelessly said, not bothering to look at his own father.

Eliwood was slightly miffed by Roy's attitude. "Roy, look at me." he sternly ordered.

Roy ignored his father and continued to stare at the TV, pretending that he did not hear him.

"Look at me." Eliwood repeated, his voice rising along with his boiling blood pressure and frustration.

Roy continued to ignore Eliwood. Unable to hold in his fiery temper, which was locked in a cage for long, tiring months, Eliwood suddenly exclaimed angrily, "Don't you understand English!? I said, LOOK AT ME!"

Without warning Eliwood suddenly snatched the remote control off the coffee table, turned off the TV via pressing the off button, and threw it onto the coach next to Roy. Roy, who was also caging the very same, blazing temper in, finally unleashed it in his fury. "Fine, I'm looking at you! I understand fucking English! The hell do you want from me?!" he shouted back.

"Why are you acting this way?!" Eliwood asked. His soft, gentle voice suddenly evolved into a monstrous, merciless yell.

"Oh, maybe I don't want to see you and Lyn again, dammit!" Roy answered quite loudly in a mocking tone of voice.

"Don't tell me that it's about our marriage again!" Eliwood shouted loudly in frustration. He was losing patience with his biological son. "I'm going to repeat once again, I love Lyn and Lyn loves me back! You don't have to worry!"

"What about Mom?! Did you fucking already forget about her? Gee, you replaced a woman who chased you for fucking long years since you were in college for a strange bitch who happened to bump into your car many times! She must be a stalker!"

"She's a coworker, not a stalker Roy! Also, watch your language! What happened to the Roy I knew before your mother passed away?!"

"What happened to the dad I _had _before he turned into a jerk after Mom died?!"

As the argument began to linger on, unbeknownst to the two furious redheads, Lyn and Marth were watching and listening to the violent, loud scene. While Lyn was trying to stay calm and wondering if she should try to stop the argument, Marth was sitting at the top of the stairs, his eyes shut tight in fright. He was tightly covering his ears in a vain attempt to block the angry shouts and protests.

"Don't speak to your own father like that!" Eliwood fiercely scolded.

"Why do you always want me to be like you?!" Roy suddenly asked, completely changing the subject. Tears began to fill his wide, enraged eyes. Heat began to boil in his forehead. "You always tell me, 'Roy, don't freakin' do this! Roy, do this instead!'"

"I want you to be successful!" Eliwood argued back. "Jobs aren't going to hire a young man with a mouth like that!"

"I can't believe jobs hired someone like you!" Roy protested, unable to control the hurtful words that flew out of his mouth like bullets. "In fact, I can't believe that someone like Mom fell in love with you, married you, and slept—!"

Before Roy could finish his malicious sentence, Eliwood's right palm shot out and struck his own son's face. The sound of a slap followed by Roy's high-pitched, pained cry echoed throughout the room. As Roy began to rub the blistering pain on his face, Eliwood blurted out, "If you love your mother that much, then why don't you build a time machine, go back in time, and prevent your own birth?! If it weren't for you weakening your own mother during childbirth, she would still be standing here today!"

There was a moment of dead silence after when the harmful, insulting sentence was yelled. Noticing tears of sorrow and hurt beginning to roll down Roy's face and his lower lip quivering, Eliwood quickly said, "Wait, Roy. I didn't mean it!"

It was too late, as words could never be taken back. His whimpers turning into hysterical sobbing, Roy hurriedly got off the sofa and rushed up the stairs.

"Roy, wait!" Eliwood exclaimed as he chased after his son. He and Roy zipped passed Marth, who could only helplessly watch in shock.

"Just leave me alone!" Roy exclaimed back as he shot into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it before tossing himself onto his bed.

"Roy, please." Eliwood begged as he tried to open the door. He gently knocked on the door. When he did not get a response, he set the side of his head against the wooden barrier and listened to Roy's uncontrollable sobs. "Roy." Eliwood repeated, hoping to get a response. Roy's response was his hysterical crying.

Eliwood's attention was so focused on the door, he did not hear Lyn coming up the stairs. He slightly jumped in surprise when he felt her hands softly set on his shoulders. Turning around, Eliwood looked into Lyn's emerald eyes, which were not filled with disgust, but worry and concern.

"Lyn, I—" Eliwood started. "I'm sorry, I accidentally—!"

"It's ok, Eliwood." Lyn interrupted, trying to reassure her husband. "We all say something harmful when we're angry."

Eliwood nodded in understanding and agreement.

"I think Roy needs some time alone to calm down." Lyn added.

"I understand." Eliwood responded. He motioned to Lyn to follow him. "Let's go."

As Eliwood and Lyn went downstairs, Marth approached the door and looked at it for a few moments, before gently knocking on it.

"Woy?" Marth asked softly as he knocked the wooden surface. "W-Woy?"

Earning no response from the anguished, younger male, Marth knocked the door a few more times before giving up. With a small yet miserable sigh and tears glittering in his eyes, Marth sat against the wall opposite of the door and looked at it, waiting for Roy to open it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Gee, I really made most of the characters look like jerks, did I? **

**Here's chapter 10! Hopefully, I didn't scare away the readers with the negativity of the story! Sadly, that is kinda the theme of the story. Kinda.**

**Just another heads up that school is starting for me next week, so don't be surprised by the slow updates! Also, the story that I'm going to start next is about Ike and little Marth! (The one when Zelda accidentally turns Marth into a toddler.) **

**Story Questions:**

**Why do you think people put others down?**

**Had you ever blurted out something hurtful during an argument? **

**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: There's a triggering moment in this chapter. There's a warning before the part.**

* * *

His eyes stinging and pink and his nose clogged with snot, Roy groggily opened his eyes as reality pulled him out of his dreamless sleep. Sniffing and rubbing his dry eyes, he looked at the clock on his nightstand, which read 4:30 AM.

Roy clumsily sat up and looked out the window. It was still raining violently. Raindrops of all sizes rapidly plunged from the angered clouds to the earth, who was facing their wrath. The windows of the neighboring homes were dead black, indicating that everyone was still asleep.

Roy trembled slightly in pain as he remembered the screaming, livid argument he had with his father. Although it happened hours ago, to Roy it felt like it was only several, short moments. He still felt the stabs and bruises ache and sting in his heart, which turned and twisted violently in his burning chest. His stomach flip-flopped as he remembered the fuming details of the argument.

Swallowing nervously, Roy hugged himself as thoughts raced through his mind. He could not take the pain anymore. He was too tired to continue through the trail. However, no wonder how hard he wished, he could not forfeit the journey. He had to finish it, no matter what. It was required for a living thing like him.

But, he could always take a shortcut, which had no obstacles and fear. But, he might regret taking the shortcut later! However, the other alternative was to face his troubles and the dangerous obstacles that sat in the way. He might get caught in one of its traps, getting hurt in the progress!

After a short while, Roy made his choice. He decided to take the short cut.

When Roy carefully opened the door, the first thing he saw was Marth sitting against the wall asleep. Roy quietly stepped out of his room and looked at him. Marth was probably waiting for him to come out. Instead of waking the bluenette up however, Roy just smiled slightly and silently walked away.

Hoping not to wake them, Roy snuck into his parents' bedroom. He found them sleeping together in bed. Both of them embraced their partner protectively, vowing to stay together until the end. The only sound he heard were their gentle breathing.

Sure that Eliwood and Lyn were in deep sleep, Roy stealthily crept towards the drawers, carefully opened it in order to not wake them, and took a certain box and a weapon. Looking at his parents once more, he hurried out of the room, knowing that it would be the last time he would see them.

* * *

Marth was awoken by the sound of soft footsteps walking down the hallway. With a tired yawn, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the shadowy figure, trying to identify it. It was a bit hard to see through the darkness with sleepy, cerulean eyes.

"W-Who is this?" Marth asked quietly.

"Marth? It's me, Eliwood." Eliwood answered as he went towards the bluenette.

Marth got off the ground and stretched. His joints painfully cracked; Marth did not have a comfortable sleep. It was more comfortable to sleep in a sleeping bag than against the wall.

"Why are you here?" Eliwood asked.

"I was waiting f-for Woy..." Marth softly answered. He pointed to the door and stated, "He l-locked the door."

"Oh, I remember." Eliwood replied, suddenly feeling guilty. He looked away, hoping not to make eye contact with Marth.

"Mr. E-Eliwood?" Marth quietly spoke up with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's the argument I had with Roy." Eliwood answered, not afraid to conceal his feelings. "I feel that I've been too harsh on him..."

"I k-kinda agree." Marth admitted. "

"I've been too hard on him..." Eliwood continued regretfully. "Instead of forcing him out of his depression quickly, I should've supported him along the way..."

"Depression? What do you mean?" Marth blinked.

"After when my wife passed away, Roy was diagnosed with depression, a mental state of hopelessness." Eliwood explained. "Although pills were prescribed for him, they did not help much, due to stress from school. Also, Roy's depression made an impact on his schoolwork, social life, and personality. He had a hard time making friends and motivating himself to do well. This resulted in him having a withdrawn, lonely personality."

"Why d-did you push him?" Marth asked.

"I just wanted my son back." Eliwood answered, tears filling his eyes. "I wanted to pull him out of his depression, so our life could be the same again! I also wanted to remarry, so Roy could have a mother. I felt that Lyn was a perfect match."

"I t-think you should've just encouraged h-him." Marth responded. "He t-t-told me that you changed a lot after when N-Ninian died."

"How?" Eliwood asked. This was something new.

Marth's shoulders pulled up in shyness. "Well, W-Woy told me dat y-you hardly paid attention to him and you o-only cared about others a-and your j-job. Also, he m-mentioned that you w-were pushing him too hard..."

Eliwood looked at the ground. "I knew it..." he said quietly."I was being selfish..."

"You're n-not shellfish!" Marth protested calmly. "Y-You were just trying to b-bring Woy back!"

"No, Marth. I was being selfish." Eliwood admitted sternly. "I need to admit it to Roy."

"Do y-you think Woy's going to understand?" Marth asked softly.

Eliwood went towards the shut door, which led to Roy's room. "I hope so." He gently knocked on the door, hoping that Roy was not going to crankily shut him out. "R...Roy?"

There was no response. Eliwood knocked harder on the wooden surface. "Roy?" he spoke louder.

Silence.

"M-Maybe he's still asleep..." Marth spoke uneasily, sensing for the worse.

"Is the door still locked?" Eliwood asked, taking the doorknob and turning it. "No, it isn't."

Eliwood quietly opened the door and entered Roy's room, which was nearly as dark as the room itself. "Roy? I need to talk to you." he said, as he turned on the light.

As the light splashed the shady room with color, Eliwood looked at the bed for his son. Instead of seeing his son drowsily and grumpily waking up and rubbing his eyes, all he saw was a blanket untidily spread open on the bed with not sign of the younger redhead. Worry began to turn in Eliwood's stomach. Where was his son? Could he...?

"Roy?" Eliwood called louder, his voice shaking with nervousness. "Come out! Please!"

Marth sensed that something terrible happened to Roy. As Eliwood began to worriedly look for Roy on the second floor, Marth hurried down the stairs. He turned on the lights and panicky glanced around for any signs of the redhead.

"W-o-o-o-o-o-y!" Marth exclaimed loudly. He looked in the kitchen and saw no one. "Where are you?"

The lights in the master bedroom flashed on as Lyn hurried to Eliwood, awoken by the alarmed shouts for Eliwood. She gently set her hands in Eliwood's and asked, "What's wrong? Is it Roy?"

Trying to stay calm, yet panicking wildly in their, Eliwood set his shaky hands on Lyn's shoulders. "We can't find Roy anywhere!"

Lyn gasped. "What should we do! Call the police?"

"I don't think so." Eliwood answered unsurely. "Maybe we should ask the neighbors if they saw him!"

"But everyone is asleep! They couldn't have seen him!"

While Eliwood and Lyn were discussing what to do next and how they were going to find Roy, they did not notice Marth walking up the stairs. Listening to the grown-ups' tense conversation, Marth wondered why did Roy runaway. What happened? Was he that upset? Also, where could he be now? He can't be at the pizza joint or the arcade now! These places were closed.

_"I can't think." _Marth thought to himself. _"Mr. Eliwood and Mrs. Lyn are talking too loud. Maybe it's quieter in their bedroom."_

Marth decided to go into the master bedroom. As he entered the room, he noticed that the drawer containing the handgun, bullets, and picture was slightly open. His heart pounding in alarm, Marth unsteadily opened it. Please be in here... Please be in here... Please be in here...!

_"No..." _Marth thought to himself in panic. Both the gun and the box of bullets were gone!

Without thinking twice, Marth sped pass Eliwood and Lyn, who were still debating on what to do, hurried down the stairs, quickly put on his jacket, and rushed out the door, accidentally leaving it open in his hurry. Although he was a naive, ignorant young man with a brain that consisted little of how the world worked, he knew that a handgun could hurt people, including Roy himself.

With Roy in his thoughts, Marth hurried down the wet streets, sensing where Roy could be. He did not care if the freezing rain poured down on his body. The only thing he cared about was saving Roy.

**(A/N: Trigger warning!) **

* * *

When Roy was little, his parents would take him to the beach when his father was off from work. The sandy land would have lots of people walking along the shores with their loved ones, making sandcastles, and collecting a few stones and seashells that washed up. The sky would be a perfect, clear blue and the sun would be out, chasing away the gloominess.

However, everything was completely gone now.

The sky was now a lifeless, dark black with anguished clouds covering the sun and pouring their despair onto the drenched land. There were hardly any people, as they were wise enough to stay inside, where it is warm, cozy, and dry. The only person who was on the lonely, dark beach was Roy.

Roy was sitting on the soaked, gritty sand. As the rain drenched his soaked, shivering body, he nervously gazed at the handgun that sat in his shaking hands. He was unsure if he should so this... Although some said death itself was one of the most relieving experiences in life, it could also be one of the most horrifying moments in life.

Roy was beginning to have second thoughts. Maybe he should not do this! He could bear with his new family and adapt to it! Also, Pit was his only friend! Like him, Pit had a little trouble fitting in! Not only that, Marth needed him as a guidance! He never showed him how to draw!

But, what if his new family did not accept him? What if his father never changed at all? He always wanted him to be better! Pit would not be lonely without him; he had Link! He choice him and his brothers over Roy for the movies! Marth did not always need him! Although he dreaded the green-haired male, Roy figured that Marth could always ask for Wolt for help on drawing.

Figuring that he finally made his precious decision, Roy anxiously took a single, small yet fetal bullet from its box and put it in the gun. After loading it, he set the deadly weapon's barrel against the side on his head.

_This was finally it. _

Clutching his navy-blue eyes shut, Roy set his finger on the trigger.

_He was finally free._

"W-o-o-o-y!" Just as when Roy was about to pull the trigger, he heard Marth calling his name from the distance. He set down the gun, looked behind him, and saw Marth hurrying through the thick, damp sand towards him. His cerulean eyes were not only full of fear, but also worry.

"Marth?!" Roy asked in jolt. "Why are you here?!"

Marth did not answer Roy's question. Instead, he quickly took off his wet jacket and put it on the smaller redhead. "Woy, you're s-so kold..." Marth said nervously as he zipped the jacket for Roy. "There..."

"Marth, I don't need it." Roy protested again. "Why are you—?"

Roy never got to finish his question, as Marth wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight yet warm embrace.

"Woy... Don't go..." Marth quietly sniffed. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"What did you say?" Roy could not hear due to the pattering sound of the rain.

"DON'T GO!" Marth suddenly exclaimed, as ears began to roll down his face.

"But Marth, I—!"

Marth hugged Roy tighter. "I don't w-want you to g-go!" he continued loudly. "If y-you die, then y-you'll leave me, your dad, W-Lyn, Pit, L-Link, everyone!"

Roy huffed loudly. "Nobody needs me, ok? It's better off if I'm dead, ok?"

"NOOO!" Marth argued. "That's not true!"

"Why?"

"It's because, I need you. Everyone y-you know n-needs you." Marth answered shakily.

Roy was bewildered at the sentence. He could not reply to Marth's answer.

"Woy? R-Remember when your m-mom died?" Marth continued. "Didn't you f-feel sad? D-Do you want all o-of us to feel like dat?"

"I... No, I don't." Roy answered, slightly bewildered. He did not think of that at all!

"...I'm sorry." Marth softly said.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Roy asked. He was now confused.

"I t-thought that I needed y-you more than anyone else!" Marth explained, burying his face into Roy's slim shoulder. "But, it t-turns out that you n-need me more!"

"M...Marth..." Roy said, as he set his head on Marth's larger shoulder and gently closed his eyes.

"There you guys are!"

Marth and Roy released each other from embrace and looked at the source of the voice. There, Eliwood hurried towards them, an umbrella in his hands. His face was a bit pale from panic.

When Eliwood stopped at the two, he sternly scolded, "Marth and Roy, never run off like that again, understand?! Something dangerous could happen!"

His navy-blue orbs then noticed the open box of bullets and the handgun next to Roy.

"Roy, don't tell me that you were—!" Eiwood started, terribly shocked at what his own son attempted.

"Dad, I... I... I...!" Roy shakily started, not knowing what to say.

Eliwood kneeled down and motioned Roy to come to him. "Roy, come here. Don't ask why, just come." he ordered, still feeling a bit uneasy.

Roy nodded and went to his father, who suddenly wrapped his arms around his son, pulled him towards his chest, and tightly embraced the smaller male. Suddenly finding himself in his father's arms, Roy flinched and went tense. When was the last time he was embraced from his own father? About a year, Roy supposed.

"Roy, I'm sorry for being selfish." Eliwood spoke to him. He felt Roy shivering slightly and hugged him harder to protect him from the cold. "Please understand, I just wanted you back. I just wanted the Roy Pherae I knew and loved back. But, I was so focused on trying to bring him back, I didn't notice that I was pressuring him. Please forgive me, Roy."

"Dad..." Roy could only reply softly. He began to relax in Eliwood's arms. "No, Dad I should be the one who's sorry. I was being a self-absorbed antisocial! You were only trying to help! I should've...accepted the changes in our family. I should've noticed that you were only trying to make me a better person!"

"Roy..." Eliwood responded quietly.

"Erm, I t-think both of you are... Uh, how should I-I shay this...?" Marth spoke up awkwardly.

"...Equally guilty." Eliwood answered for the bluenette with a small smile, before turning to Roy, who was still in his arms. "Roy, don't think about what I said about your birth."

"You mean, the time-traveling thing?" Roy asked with wide eyes. His throat began to twist as he remembered the argument. Roy blinked his small tears away.

"No matter what the circumstances, I unconditionally love you." Eliwood continued. "You are part of both your mother's and my blood."

Roy tried to hold in his tears. "D-D-Dad? Do you think t-t-that Mom hates me because I-I gave her cancer after w-when I was born?" he unsteadily asked.

"No, you didn't!" Eliwood squeezed his son gently. "We discovered that she had cancer after when you were born! It wasn't your fault!"

"Still, if I hadn't been born, both of you wouldn't have known!" Roy included, his voice shaking like a tiny earthquake. Tears began to trickle down his face, as he was unable to hold it back.

"Sooner or later, we will eventually learn." Eliwood calmly answered. "It's something we can't evade. Do you understand?"

Roy nodded. "Mmmm hmmm."

"Even though I'm married to Lyn, that does not mean that forgot about your mother." Eliwood concluded. "I will always love her, even if she isn't here with me."

Roy nodded again, his tears blurring his vision.

"You are your mother's irreplaceable gift to me." Eliwood answered, giving Roy a truthful, loving, warm smile. "I would never forgive myself if I ever lose you."

"D...Dad..." Roy could only weakly say. Tears began to roll down his face. Unable to hide his true feelings, Roy buried his face into Eliwood's shoulder and began to sob hysterically. "D-a-a-a-a-a-a-d!"

"Woy, d-don't cry!" Marth exclaimed softly. He scooted towards the two redheads. Eliwood allowed Marth to join the embrace. "Pwease..."

"Shhh, it's ok." Eliwood whispered soothingly into his crying son's ears. "Daddy's here now. Shh..."

"...Daddy..." Roy sobbed into Eliwood's shoulder.

Eliwood hugged both Roy and Marth tighter and began to stroke Roy's cardinal hair.

By the time Roy finally calmed down, ten minutes had passed. It was near five in the morning, and the sun was beginning to rise towards the sky. The gold, bright light struck the clouds, chasing the darkness away and created a blast of colors in the sky. Seemingly cheered by the colors, the clouds began to drift away along with its misery the rain.

Roy sniffed loudly and wiped the tears out of his eyes as both Eliwood and Marth released him from their embrace.

"Do you feel better, Roy?" Eliwood asked with a hopeful smile.

Roy nodded with a tired smile and shivered a bit. "Y...Yes."

Eliwood gave Roy a small pat on the back and looked at Marth. "Let's get you two back inside. It's a bit cold here."

**(A/N: End of trigger)**

* * *

Once when they finally arrived back home, Roy and Marth were immediately changed into dry, warm clothes and wrapped in fuzzy, comforting blankets. While the two teens were watching TV, Lyn approached them with two cups of hot tea.

"Well, we don't hot chocolate." she told them as she set the cups on the coffee table. "Tea is what we have left."

"It's okay! T-T-Thank you!" Marth thanked with a huge smile as he took a cup and sipped its warm contents. Swallowing the tasteless liquid, he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Bleh, no taste..."

Roy unsurely took the second cup and shyly said, "Thank you...M... I'm not sure if I should say it..."

"Go on! Say it!" Marth encouraged with a large grin.

Swallowing his nervousness, Roy looked at Lyn directly in the eyes and said, "Thank you, M...Mom."

Lyn smiled lovingly at her stepson and playfully ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, Roy."

* * *

Meanwhile, a suspicious, black car was parked near Ike's home behind the tall shrubs that separated his front yard from his neighbor's. Seated in the vehicle were two mean dressed in black. Their eyes glared at the front door, as they were patiently waiting for someone to come out.

"He should be living here." one of the men said.

The other man nodded and continued to gaze at the door.

Finally, the person they were waiting for opened the door. Not aware about the strangers sneakily peering at him from the corner, Ike stepped out of the house and went to the driveway. There, was the daily paper.

As he bent down and picked up the roll of newspaper, Ike noticed a black car at the corner of his yard. Sensing something ominous, he carefully crept closer to the car, so he could see its passengers. This could not be good... He never saw this car in his neighborhood. Maybe his next-door neighbor brought a new car?

_"Shit!" _Ike thought to himself in alarm when he recognized the men. _"They're here to get me!"_

Without wasting single second and asking questions, Ike hurried back into his home, slamed the door shut, and quickly locked the door. He was now restless, as _they _now know where he lived.

"Ike? What happened?" Mist asked as she went down the stairs. There, she found Ike curled in a protective ball in front of the door, cowering fearfully and trembling wildly. "What's wrong?"

Looking at his younger sister, Ike frightfully said, "They're here to get me... They know where I am..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Cliffhanger? *gets hit in face with tennis balls***

**Well, I forgot to mention that there's a triggering moment in the last chapter, so I quickly squeezed it in. For those who skipped the part due to it being too traumatizing, Roy just attempted suicide and Marth save him. Then Eliwood comforts him. I think this scene isn't too mature, so I'll leave it at T for now.**

**Just to let you know, school started for me, so updates are going to be slow! Also, I'm taking three advanced placement classes, so I might be too busy with work!**

**Story Questions:**

**Do you think Roy's going to have a stronger bond with his family?**

**Why do you think the men want Ike?**


	12. Chapter 12

For the Pherae Family, two weeks slowly passed by peacefully with no troubles. During these days, Roy was slowly rebuilding his strong, powerful bond with his family. He finally began to accept Lyn into his family and his father, who was trying his best to care for Roy. Much to Eliwood's delight, his son began to show signs of recovering from depression.

As for Marth, although he gradually improved his speech, he failed to remember a single piece of his past. Even though he dug deeply into the ground, he could not find a single speck of a golden memory. However, he did not worry about it much. He knew that no matter what, the Pherae Family would always be there to take care of him.

Marth began to realize that both Eliwood and Lyn were working quite hard to support him, Roy, and themselves. He then began to feel a bit guilty, as he felt like a leech. One day, he suddenly latched onto the Pherae Family's arm and boom! He was sucking up their money and food! Yes, he did return the favor by acting extremely cuddly and providing support for Roy, but he felt that it was not enough!

Maybe he could get a job like Eliwood and Lyn! However, what should it be? Definitely not a doctor. Marth was not educated. Besides, it seemed to be a complicated job. Maybe a journalist like Eliwood? Marth's eyes flickered in delight at the idea. He could ask him about it!

That night, after getting ready for bed, Marth crept into Eliwood's office, where Eliwood was busily typing a few reports. The sound of the keys clicking was the only sound Marth heard as he entered the room.

"Mr. Eliwood? Are you busy?" Marth asked softly.

"A little bit." Eliwood answered as he turned to Marth. "What do you need?"

Marth looked down at the ground shyly. "Can... Can I be a journalist? I really want to get a job so I can repay you and Lyn."

"Sure you can! You just need to graduate high school with high grades, get into a college, get a degree, and apply for the job!" Eliwood teased.

"How long will it take?" Marth asked, unaware of Eliwood's mischievous answer.

"A few years." Eliwood answered.

"O...Oh." Marth quietly replied.

"In order to be a journalist, you need good education." Eliwood explained. He was not teasing anymore. "For example in college, I had to take lots of English classes. It would be silly if I couldn't spell correctly, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Marth answered with a small smile.

"Why don't you get a simpler job?" Eliwood suggested. "There are plenty jobs that don't require much skill. Why don't you look for an advertisement?"

Marth thought for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

"Is he there?" Roy asked as he, Pit, Link, and Marth cautiously looked through the windows of the pizza joint.

Pit glanced around the area and failed to spot the indigo-haired bully. "No, Ike's not here. Let's go!"

"Why are y'all so afraid of this Ike?" Link asked, a bit confused by his friends' actions. "I know that he's mean and all, but you guys can stand up to 'em!"

"He's someone you don't really want to get into a fight with." Marth answered as he held the door for his friends. "He once beat me up for bumping into him."

"I see now." Link responded as he entered the joint.

Before he followed his friends, Marth noticed a small stack of job applications taped to a billboard next to the entrance. With a sparkle or interest in his eyes, he carefully took an paper, quickly browsed through its information, and quickly went inside.

"So, what are we having?" Marth asked as he sat down at the table with his friends.

"Just pepperoni." Pit answered. "It's all I can afford for today."

"I understand." Marth quietly replied.

Roy spotted the application paper sitting in Marth's lap. "Hey Marth, what's that?"

"Oh, it's a job application." Marth answered calmly. "I got it because I'm thinking of working here." He began to fidget with the paper.

Roy's and Pit's eyes widened in shock and terror. Marth, one of the sweetest and (admittedly) vulnerable people they knew, decided to work here with Ike, the fiercest and scariest person in the world?! But, what if Marth accidentally got into Ike's way? Could he defend himself? What if there was no one there to save him from Ike's violent fury?!

"Er, are you sure?" Roy nervously asked, a sweat drop rolling down his head. "There are plenty of other jobs you can take!"

"But, I would like to work here..." Marth calmly protested. "I looked in the newspaper, and all they had was being a newspaper boy and working as a cashier in the art store!"

"Why don't you work at the art store?" Pit suggested, desperately trying to change Marth's mind.

Marth frowned childishly. "I don't want to!"

"Why?" Pit and Roy asked at the same time.

"It's because I'm not interested!" Marth answered. "Besides, the joint is closer to our neighborhood. Why are you guys trying to convince me not to have this job?"

"You know that Ike works here, right?" Roy reminded its large eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Marth rose an eyebrow.

"If you work here, he's gonna make your life hell!" Pit warned. Marth rolled his eyes; it was obvious that the angel was exaggerating. "If you're not careful, he might kill you and use your remains in a pizza!"

Link chuckled and spoke up. "I don't think Ike's that bad. Look, if y'all so worried about Marth gettin' beaten by Ike, maybe I can apply for a job here."

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah!" Link answered truthfully. "My 'rents suggested me to get a job, so I can get some experience. Besides, I wanna help support the family."

"Do you know how to fight?" Pit asked. "It would be terrible if Ike managed to chop both of you guys up and use your body parts as toppings for pizza."

"Yeah, I know how to use these fists." Link held up his left fist. "Trust me, you don't wanna get hit by my left one!"

"All right! That's great!" Roy remarked.

As his friends chatted eagerly, Marth looked out the window and began to slip into a reverie of thoughts. Yes, he had met Ike before. Ike did get awfully angry at him and harmed him in his rage. But why? That did not seem to be like a bully. A perfect example of a bully would be Wolt (In Marth's and Roy's case); he loved to put people down and act superior towards them, therefore looking down at them like if they were worthless worms.

"Here's your pizza." a brunette, Hylian waitress with violet eyes said to the boys as she carefully set the large pizza onto the table, snapping Marth out of his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks!" Pit, Roy, and Marth thanked.

Instead of thanking the waitress, Link jumped in surprise. His face turning red, he just smiled awkwardly and nodded. Once when the waitress walked away, Link slowly looked away and slipped his soda, trying to make his situation less strange.

Pit saw this as a chance to tease Link. "Hey Link, are you checking her out?" he asked mischievously.

"N-No!" Link replied loudly in embarrassment, as his face turned redder. "I just— Argh!"

Link quickly stuffed his face with a warm slice of pizza and looked away in a vain attempt to ignore his friends' laughter. To be honest, the waitress was beautiful and she seemed nice... Link quickly mentally slapped himself. No, Link! Bad! Get a hold of reality!

After finishing their lunch, the four left the building. As they stepped out the door, Marth pointed to the billboard, where he got the job application.

"I got the paper here, Link!" Marth said as Link took a slip.

Link nodded, took off his floppy, green hat, folded the slip, and dumped it in his hat like if it was a scrap of paper.

"You could've just put it in your pocket, Link!" Pit teased.

"Naw, I prefer my hat 'cause it's easy to remember that you have something." Link replied with a small grin.

As Link put his hat back on, Pit looked at the billboard and noticed an eye-catching flyer for a contest of some sort. With a bright gleam in his curious eyes, he pointed to the poster and exclaimed, "Hey Roy, check this out!"

"What is it?" Roy asked as he skimmed through the poster.

"There's gonna be an art fair next week!" Pit explained to Roy happily. "You can submit a drawing, painting, or whatever for everyone to see!"

Roy just nodded.

"You're pretty good at drawing, so I think you should join!" Pit finished cheerfully. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, I draw really slow." Roy replied uneasily.

"It'll be fine!" Link encouraged, patting Roy's back. "Just draw somethin' that comes and submit it into this fair! As long as it's appropriate!"

"Well, I'm not a perfect artist." Roy unconfidently said as he began to fidget with his fingers. "So, people might laugh at it."

"Nah, people won't laugh at it!" Pit replied with a scoff. "They need to have a lot of courage to make fun of art in public!"

"Or a big ego." Link added.

"Or, they just need to be mean!" Marth included.

"So, what do you think? Are you gonna do it?" Pit asked Roy with large, encouraging, puppy eyes.

"Well..." Roy started uneasily. He was a bit undeceive because, he did not like showing his artworks off in public. Why? Every time he showed a drawing to someone, his work was bound to get criticism, especially if he showed it to his father Eliwood. Roy was tired of having his work looked down upon and laughed at. He would spend countless hours to finish a drawing and yet, instead of getting compliments, he would either get a "It's good." or a harsh comment.

But, his friends encouraged him to submit an artwork to the fair! If he declined, he would be letting down his friends! Who knows? His style might've changed and improved!

"O-Ok, I'll do it." Roy hesitantly answered. He was quickly rewarded a high-five from Link.

"That's great!" Pit exclaimed. "Hey, take a picture of the poster so you won't forget! C'mon, just do it!"

"I am, ok!?" Roy shouted back at the excited angel as he quickly took out his phone and snapped a photo of the flyer.

"So, when are you going to start in this drawing of yours?" Link asked Roy.

"I'll try to get started tonight." Roy answered, trying to show confidence. "Hopefully, I can think of something to draw by the time I get home."

* * *

"I have no idea what to draw." Roy sighed loudly as he sat at his desk, looking at the blank page of his sketchbook with tired, bored eyes.

Marth, who was sitting on his sleeping bag and quickly drawing something in his sketchbook, suggested, "Why don't you draw a picture of Eliwood, Lyn, and me, Woy?"

"Well, isn't that kinda childish?" Roy replied, looking at Marth. "Little children usually draw picture of their family and whatnot."

"What are you drawing anyway?" Roy asked, taking notice of Marth's sketchbook.

With a wide smile, Marth showed Roy a cartoonish drawing of Roy, Link, Pit, and himself. "This! What do you think?"

Roy made a strange, unsure look. "Well, I really like your style, but the proportions are kinda off. I can see you use the circle method."

"I really like it!" Marth said happily. "It's better than trying to draw freehanded! I'm glad that you taught me that, Woy!"

"Gee, thanks!" Roy suddenly noticed something and remarked, "Hey, I just noticed that your speech improved!"

"W-Really?" Marth suddenly stuttered, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah!" Roy answered. "But, I still don't know why you still call me Woy instead of Roy."

"I like Woy more than Roy." Marth admitted.

"You know, people might make fun of you if you keep calling me that." Roy stated. "Listen to me carefully and repeat after me. Rr-Rr-Roy."

"Fine, Woy." Marth replied with a pout.

"Not Woy, Roy." Roy responded. "Repeat after me. Rr-Roy."

"Wr...Rr...Woy!" Marth repeated, his face turning pink. "Darn it, I can't say your name right!" The bluenette sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, you'll get better." Roy encourages with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Just practice!"

"Ok Woy!" Marth responded with a tiny giggle.

Roy softly chuckled back. To be honest, he found the way Marth pronounced his name a bit amusing and admittedly adorable. It was like having a little brother who was just beginning to speak. Although Marth was older than him, Roy always saw him as a younger brother, no matter how many times he told himself that Marth was a bit bigger than him. He did not clearly know why. Maybe it was because of his naive, childish, innocent personality. Due to these factors, Roy felt that he was committed to protect him.

"Are you sure you want to work at the pizza joint?" Roy asked in concern. "I don't want Ike to hurt you again. Remember what he did to you at the game arcade?"

"Yeah, I remember." Marth replied in confidence. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna back away from him! I'm gonna fight back!"

"He's bigger than you, just warning you." Roy warned. "And also, he gets angry easily."

"There's got to be a reason why Ike's like this." Marth spoke up. "He can't be simply like that. Did you ask anyone why he's like that?"

"I tried asking a few people like his sister Mist." Roy answered, shaking his head. "They didn't really tell me a whole lot for some reason; they only say that it was the way he was."

"Well, maybe he's lonely like you before you met me!" Marth suggested.

"I doubt that." Roy turned to his blank sketchbook before saying, "Look, don't try to befriend Ike. He's just gonna hurt you, understand?"

"I understand." Marth replied quietly.

Deep inside however, Marth was determined to know Ike more. He could not believe that Ike was naturally this cruel and bad-tempered! There was a reason behind this! Even though he might get hurt physically and mentally, Marth was willing to do anything to learn more about the larger, mysterious indigo-haired teen.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone! This story is still alive! *kicks rotting corpse***

**OT: Sorry for the late update! I got carried away with homework and school activities! This year, I'm taking more advanced classes than the last, so that means less free time for me. However, I'll try my hardest to write new chapters!**

**Also, I opened another poll asking what story should I write about again. I know that it's annoying, but the idea suddenly came to mind. So please check it out if you want to!**

**Story Questions: **

**What if your dream job?**

**What do you think Roy should draw?**

**(You don't need to answer this): Any suggestions on what should happen in future chapters? **


	13. Chapter 13

"All right, Marth, today you're going to serve the pizza to our customers. Ya got that?" Dedede the joint's manager spoke.

Marth, who was toying around with the dark fabric of his jet-black dress shirt, jumped in alertness and replied nervously, "Y-Yes!"

"And Link, you are going to help Zelda, one of your workers, make some pizza, got it?" Dedede asked Link, who was paying full attention.

"Understand!" Link answered with a small nod.

Before he turned back to his office, Dedede sternly said, "If any of you messes up, your paycheck will be lowered, you understand? I don't wanna here any whinin'."

"We understand." Link and Marth said at the same time.

With a glare at his two, new rookies, Dedede went back into his office. Marth's face turned pink and he looked down at the ground, away from Link. Gee, Dedede did not seem friendly. He was a bit spoiled for a manager. How did he get the job?

"Well, let's get started!" Link said to Marth, giving him a small nudge on his shoulder. "We won't get anythin' done if we just stand 'ere."

"Oh! Ok!" Marth exclaimed softly, snapping out his daze.

Link smiled at the bluenette as the two went to the kitchen. "No daydreamin', ok Marth? We don't want to have any sort of accidents today!"

"Y-Yes!"

As he and Link entered the kitchen, Marth noticed Ike at the counter, taking an order for a customer. Instead of being irritated and impatient with his patron, Ike seemed to calmly take his orders and even act a bit friendly. Admittedly, this somewhat convinced Marth to go up to him and greet him. However... Marth jumped slightly and went closer to Link in protection. What if Ike suddenly fired his fury at him? Marth just tried to ignore Ike and looked ahead of Link, avoiding the bait and its trap.

The kitchen would have been larger if two large ovens and a large counter were not taking up room. Piles of pale, white, soft dough sat in a large, distorted heap on the countertop. Small, colorful plastic containers held different, raw toppings, such as spicy pepperoni; tiny, black olives; small, brown meatballs; and shredded mozzarella cheese. A small yet powerful smell caught Marth's and Link's noses, making them sniff the air for the source of the smell like a hungry Arcanine. They eventually discovered that the scent came from the cube-shaped ovens. The ovens, hardworking machines that were busily cooking pizza, emitted a powerful blast of warmth that caused Marth to slowly sweat through his shirt, much to the bluenette's embarrassment.

The first thing Link noticed was the same brunette, Hylian waitress busily loading a large, raw pizza into the oven. After slamming its door shut, she looked up and noticed the two males in the kitchen. As anxiety struck her heart, she tried to keep a stone-hard, straight facial expression. Oh gods, there are two boys in the same room! But, do not worry! She was in public! If anything happened, she should just call for help!

"Er, are you guys new here?" she asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yep, we are!" Link answered with a friendly smile. "I'm Link, and this is my friend Marth!" Link gestured to Marth, who was shyly forcing a small, coy smile. "Are you Zelda, the worker Dedede was talkin' about?"

"Yes, I am." Zelda replied quickly, hoping to end the conversation. "I overheard the conversation. You're going to work with me, while Marth's going to serve. Am I right?"

"You got 'em right!" Link replied. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well," Zelda started. She nervously looked around. "Marth, when a pizza is done, just put it on a tray, or in a box. Just let me know if it's ready, understand?"

"Yes!" Marth answered with a small nod.

"Link, you're going to help me make pizza." Zelda explained to Link. "Ike is going to give us an order on paper." She pointed to a small, open window. Sitting on a still, was a nail-like object producing through four pieces of paper with either a red or green mark. "We have to add the ingredients and cook the pizza as quick as possible."

"I understand." Link said. "Let's get started, okay?"

With that, the three began their work. As Marth waited quietly near the oven, Zelda and Link began to create the pizzas. While Zelda was kneeing the dough, Link reached over for the pizza sauce. The slow, careful movement of his hand strangely made Zelda flinch.

"Are you ok?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok." Zelda uneasily answered, giving a quick glance at Link.

"Are you sure?" Link carefully asked again. "You look a bit pale there."

"Really, I'm ok." Zelda repeated with a small sigh.

Link shrugged his arms before turning back to his business. "If ya say so."

Making sure that Zelda was not noticing him, Link quietly watched her diligently work with large, azure eyes. To him, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her brunette hair resembled chocolate, her skin was slightly tanned, and her eyes were a calm midnight blue. And she seemed proper and well-mannered, not snarky and snobby.

"Zelda?" Marth quietly asked the brunette Hylian. "The pizza is ready. What do you want me to do?"

Zelda forced a small smile. "Oh, let me show you."

At that moment, Link snapped out of his daydream and carefully watched Zelda. He saw her take a note with a red mark and tell Marth that notes with a red mark was a take out. Marth nodded bubbly in understanding and smiled cheerfully at Zelda.

Although Marth did not notice, Link sensed that Zelda was dreadfully terrified of them. She seemed uneasy whenever she made contact, whether socially or physically, with the two males. Did she have a phobia of men? If so, what was the cause? Link peered over at Ike, who was taking an order from the phone. Maybe she got into a conflict with Ike!

"No, it can't be." Link thought to himself, keeping an on the bluenette. "Ike's been workin' here since summer from what I heard from the others."

Link wanted Zelda to feel comfortable around him and Marth. As soon as Zelda finished her explanation to Marth and went back to her work, Link slowly approached her, so he would not frighten hear. He hated to inflict pain, whether physically or mentally, onto another living thing. Although many people considered pain and fear to be two separate things, Link viewed these two entirely unrelated emotions as one, large thing. Both of them could be inflicted by anything and cussed suffering and pain to the victim.

"Hey Zelda," Link started, immediately grabbing the brunette's attention. "do you want me to work over 'ere?" He motioned to the empty space on the counter.

"Why do you ask?" Zelda questioned doubtfully.

"Well, you seem to be kinda nervous around Marth and me." Link explained, trying to ease Zelda. He could already sense her distrust. "I want to make you as comfortable as possible, ok?"

"You can be close to me." Zelda's voice faltered as she failed to hide her anxiety. Just speaking to a male was nerve-wrecking for her. "Just ignore me, understand?"

"Look, if you're not comfortable, you won't work well." Link tried to reassure, his voice sounding stern. "I don't want to see you get into trouble, you got that?"

"Ok..." Zelda sighed. "To be honest... Well... Is it ok if you can, be like, over there?"

"Here?" Link went a few steps back and set his hand on the counter.

"Yes, that's fine." Zelda answered with a small smile, which did not seem forced. "Thank you... Um..."

"Link." Link reminded with a trusting smile. "The name is Link."

"Oh! Thank you Link!" Zelda thanked.

"If you need anything, just let me know!" Link added before starting work.

As Link and Zelda began to sprinkle colorful toppings onto flattened, rolled doughs and cautiously set them into the ovens, Marth uneasily carried a large, silver tray with a fresh, warm pizza. The pizza was a tad unusual to Marth, as half of it was anchovies and mushrooms, an odd combination to the bluenette. The other half just had a strange, light-green vegetable of some sort and plain cheese. Marth softly smiled to himself. It looked like one of the customers had a unique taste!

"Let's see... Number 38... Where is it?" Marth mumbled to himself as he looked around the restaurant for a table with the number on it. After looking pass a few seated customers enjoying their satisfying foods and several empty tables, Marth's eyes finally wandered onto a round table near the salad bar and an overhead TV.

Sitting at the table were a fox and an avian. The fox had golden-brown fur and green eyes that reminded Marth of limes and emeralds. He was dressed in a long-sleeved, dark-green shirt, a white hoodie, and long jeans. The avian had indigo feathers and sharp, piercing blue eyes, which resembled blueberries. He was dressed similarly to his Canidae friend, however he was wearing a red shirt instead of a green one. The two were browsing the Internet via a laptop, snickering at the hilarious virtual posts under their breaths.

"Erm, here's your order." Marth softly spoke as he set the pizza onto the table.

The two anthropomorphic friends took notice of Marth's quiet voice.

"Oh, it's here already?" Fox spoke, a bit surprised.

"What do you mean?" Marth curiously asked, confused at what Fox just said.

"Usually when we come here, it takes them like thirty minutes just to finish a medium pizza." Falco tried to explain.

"I guess the pink puffball working in there got fired." Fox added with a shrug.

"Wait, pink puffball?" Matth questioned out loud.

"Whenever we hang out here, we would look into the kitchen and see a pink puffball eating as much pizza as he can. Remember that, Fox?" Falco asked, hoping to stir up some hilarious memories.

"I remember!" Fox laughed, trying not to draw some much attention to him and his friend. "I can't believe he managed to have that job for months!"

Marth smiled bashfully back and giggled silently to himself. "Well, I need to go back to work. I don't want to get into trouble!"

"No problem, you can chill with us once when your shift it over!" Fox responded. "We'll be here for a while!"

As Marth hurried back to the kitchen, he passed the counter where Ike was sitting down in a small chair. He was bored, as there were no more customers to take orders from yet. His colbalt gazed at his leather watch. Gee, when was his shift going to be over? Ten minutes sure felt like an hour! Time was a mischievous thing. If you were currently enjoying yourself, it would carelessly fly by without a sound. If you were trapped in a boring situation, it would grab a large bowl of buttery popcorn and watch you suffer in amusement.

Marth's quick footsteps caused Ike to look up and gaze at him directly in the eyes. Sharp, cobalt eyes glared into soft, cerulean eyes. With a small jolt of fruit, Marth immediately halted in his path and stared back, his blue orbs nearly bulging out of sockets. Why was Ike looking at him like that? Did he need something? Did he unintentionally light the fuse of anger?

Not wanting to feel terror and pain, Marth slowly backed away and rushed back into the kitchen, just as when Ike opened his mouth to say something. With a depressed sigh, Ike looked down at his shadow, a patch of darkness surrounding him. No matter how hard he struggled to break free and how fast he fled, he could never escape from the darkness beneath him.

* * *

Long, tiring hours passed. The clock, which read eleven o' clock, gradually turned into three 'o clock, marking the end of Link's and Marth's shifts. Link wiped his sweaty brow as he picked up his small, black backpack and put it on. Marth sighed softly in exhaustion as he stood outside of the doorway, waiting for Link to get ready.

"When does your shift end?" Link asked Zelda, who was setting a pizza into an oven.

"In another hour." Zelda answered. "I'm working an extra hour so I can raise my payment."

"Good job!" Link praised with a thumbs up. "It's a good thing that you're workin' hard!"

"Thanks! Are you and Marth going to work tomorrow?" Zelda questioned.

"Yeah, we are!" Link answered with a small nod. "We gotta work hard to earn what we want!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you and Marth tomorrow!" Zelda concluded with a small smile. "Goodbye!" She waved farewell to the two males.

"Bye, Zelda!" Marth said to the brunette with a large, bubbly smile.

"See ya tomorrow, Zelda!" Link said to Zelda before he and Marth left the kitchen.

As Link and Marth began to leave the pizza joint, they noticed Fox and Falco, who were still seated at table #38 and playing with their laptop. The two were smirking under their breaths. Marth raised an eyebrow; they were here for a while... Why were they not kicked out? Was this not considered to be loitering? Marth noticed the empty silver tray in front of them. Well, at least they finished their pizza...

"They've been here for a while." Link spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't know why..." Marth replied. He suddenly began to tap his feet nervously.

Link worriedly looked at Marth when his pointed ears caught the soft tapping. "Are you ok?"

"C...Can I use the restroom first before we go?" Marth softly asked. "I can't hold it in any longer..."

"Sure, take your time!" Link answered with a nod. "I'll be waitin'!"

With a quick nod, Marth hurried into the restroom, his lower stomach pushing and stinging. He bit his lips lightly as he rushed into a stall, slammed the door shut, and locked it. He could not hold it in for another minute.

When he finished his business, Marth carefully excited the stall and went to the tiny, white sink to wash his hands. Although they seemed spotless and clean, Marth knew that there were more things that met the eyes. His hands turned the facet on and crystal-clear, cold water began to pour onto his hands.

Marth's cerulean eyes wandered onto a bottle of pink soap that smelled like roses. As he poured the thick liquid and rubbed his hands together, forming a sweet, bubbly foam, his eyes caught a strange, orange bottle. A tiny, white label was pasted around it with bold, black text. After drying his hands, Marth picked the bottle up and and to read the tiny text. His eyes could only recognize four words: Prescribed to Ike Greil.

What was this? It looked dreadfully like the bottle of mysteriously pills that were prescribed to Roy... Ike seemed to be awfully lonely like Roy. Maybe his was also diagnosed with depression! This might explain his aggressive behavior!

However, Roy did not express any forms of aggression, at least to Marth. When he first met the redhead, he was a bit grouchy and a tad rude. Instead of expressing his loneliness with rage and force like Ike, Roy's ways of painting his empty feelings is splattering it with a drop of vulgar words, a splash of "What's in it for me?" attitude, and adding a desired need for sleep for details. Yes, Roy did get into an enraged argument with Eliwood, however the main causing factor was a marred relationship between father and son. Both of their ships were sinking so quickly; it was miraculous that both of them managed to get into a life boat before they were hopelessly left in the freezing sea.

What was Ike's problem? Marth continued to look at the bottle for a few seconds before leaving the restroom. He did not want to keep Link waiting!

"Hey, you're back! Let's get goin'!" Link said as Marth approached him. His azure eyes caught the orange bottle clutched in Marth's right hand. "Err, Marth? What's this?"

Marth showed Link the bottle. "I found it in the restroom and I think it belongs to Ike..."

"Hmmm? This?" Link asked as he took the bottle from Marth and examined it briefly. "It's empty... I think we should just throw it away!"

"No!" Was Marth's blunt answer. "It has Ike's name on it! What if he needs it?"

"I don't think Ike needs it." Link argued calmly. "I reckon that if it's empty, you can't really do much with it."

Marth childishly made a pouting facial expression at Link, making the Hylian reconsider. "But, if you really want to give 'em back to Ike, then sure! Ike isn't here, so it looks like we need to drop 'em off at his house on the way back."

Marth nodded in understanding as he and Link began to exit the joint. As soon as they stepped out of the building into the humid air, which contrasted against the cool, air conditioned atmosphere, and began to walk down the sidewalk towards the noisy, bustling street, Link asked, "Are ya sure you want to do this? The last time we were talkin' about Ike, you seemed to be really scared of him!"

"Don't worry! I'm not afraid of him anymore!" Marth cheerfully insisted with a reassuring smile.

* * *

As he walked up the endless, wide driveway and approached the large, white door that loomed over him like a mountain, Marth began to anxiously tremble. This was not a good idea! What if Ike answered the door? If he did, would he explode his wrath and anger onto him, like what he did at the game arcade? Would Marth himself be able to barely flee for his own life? Marth reached for the doorbell and froze as a sudden beam of fear made of ice struck him. Maybe he should not do this...

Link was standing behind Marth, waiting for him. "Hey Marth, what's wrong? You ok?" he called.

"...Not r-really." Marth nervously answered with a timid whimper. "I'm scared."

With a funny, somewhat scornful look and a lopsided grin, Link's left brow lowered in disbelief as he approached the door and stood by Marth's side.

"It can't be that bad." Link huffed as he rang the doorbell.

Marth jumped in jolt and fright. His cerulean eyes slowly widening, he gasped, "No, Link! Why did you do that!?"

Link did not answer Marth's question. Instead, he reassured, "It's ok, Marth. It isn't that bad."

Marth made a weak yet loud whine and quickly hid behind Link as the door slowly opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with long, indigo hair tied in a ponytail and gentle, teal eyes. She was wearing a pure white blouse and navy-blue, denim jeans. In her hands was a thick-covered novel.

"Oh, hello, Link!" Elena greeted with a warm smile. "It's nice seeing you today. Do you need anything?"

"Nuthin', my friend Marth here wants to return something to you." Link answered calmly. He gave Marth a calming look, which slowly urged the bluenette to come out of his shell.

His shoulders rose in a coy position, Marth carefully approached Elena and shakily gave her the clear, orange bottle. "I... I found it in the pizza joint where we work." he shyly explained as his cheeks turned into a rosy pink. "I know that the bottle is empty, but..." Marth paused for a moment as he arranged the sentence in his head. "...but it has Ike's name on it, and... When I think of names on things, I think of how the owner really wants it back."

With a sincere smile, Elena took the bottle and said, "Thank you very much, Marth. Are you sure you two don't need anything?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Greil." Link answered with a cool smile. "We just came here to return the bottle. It's nice seeing you!"

"Same to you!" Elena replied before closing the door. "Have a good day!"

Marth remained quiet as he and Link crossed the street. As he looked back, he felt that the street was a long, tall barrier separating him from Ike, mush to his relief. He also began to wonder how Ike's mother tolerated her son, who would have violent eruptions of fury any minute. She was so sweet and friendly compared to Ike...

"Link, how did to do that?" Marth asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Link asked. He and Marth stood in front of the Pheraes' driveway.

"Knock on the door." Marth answered. "I was really scared compared to you."

"Well, when ya doing somethin' like that, you need to have courage." Link explained. "Courage is when you can do somethin' that would normally scare someone else."

"I don't think I have any courage..." Marth sighed sadly.

Link gave Marth a pat on the back. "Don't worry, someday it will come. Besides, havin' courage doesn't mean that you're not scared. I have to admit, because you, Roy, and Pit were sayin' how scary Ike is, I was kinda nervous. But I'm ok now, so I'm not that scared anymore!"

"I see!" Marth smiled sweetly at Link. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Link! We'll meet here in the morning, right?"

"Right!" Link said as he turned and began to head to his house. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Marth called before walking calmly back to the front of his house.

When Marth reached into his pant pockets, took out his house key, and stuck it into the lock, he turned around and faced the Greil's house. A bolt of panic struck him as he noticed a pair of cobalt eyes peering from a window, hiding behind the blinds, silently watching him. As soon when the eyes caught Marth looking directly back at him, the orbs of blue immediately vanished. Marth just shrugged, unlocked the door, and entered his home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whew... not dead.  
**

**Even though I finished this chapter a while back, I couldn't find the time to upload it onto my computer, so that's why the updates are also late. One does not simply have free time when doing a school sport and taking four advanced placement classes! However, the sport season ends in late October, so hang on everyone!**

**Also, I'm not closing my poll yet, so check it out if you hadn't and want to!**

**Story Questions:**

**Why do you think Zelda is afraid of Link and Marth?**

**What is your favorite place to hang out with a friend or two?**

**What is with Ike? **


	14. Chapter 14

Cerulean orbs gazed at the shadowy, midnight-blue ceiling as the sound of a clock ticked and tocked soothingly. However, the soft yet repetitive sound was futile in lulling Marth to sleep. With a soft sigh, Marth tossed in his bed and looked at Roy, who seemed to be asleep.

Marth tried every technique he knew in order to fast asleep, but it was one of those moments when the brain refuses to rest your body after a tiring day. Counting to a hundred, not thinking about anything, and even sarcastically telling himself that he did not need sleep failed to make Marth drowsy. Marth then tried to count Skiddos leaping over a fence.

Nope. It did not work a bit.

How about pretending to be stranded on an island?

Repeat.

Slow breathing?

Rinse and repeat.

Marth pouted and grumbled to himself. Yes, he felt the exhaustion in his heavy eyes lips and his light-headed mind. But for a strange reason, his brain decided to hold onto the edge of the cliff of sleep! It refused to drop his consciousness into the depths of dreams!

"Hey Marth, are you still awake?" Roy suddenly asked.

Marth sat up in the sleeping bag. "I thought you were asleep!" he whispered.

Roy smirked. "Well, something is bothering me. That's why I can't fall asleep."

"Same here, except that I don't really have a problem." Marth responded. "What's bothering you, Woy?"

"It's the art fair." Roy answered with a worried tone in his voice. "I still don't know what to draw. Also, I'm not sure if I should do some street art, or just part an artwork on a canvas or something like that."

"What's a street art?" Marth asked curiously.

"It's when you take an image from the Internet and draw the picture on the streets with chalk pastel." Roy explained. "The results are terrific, however it is time consuming. That's why I'm not sure if I should do street art or an ordinary artwork."

"Woy, I can help you on you street art." Marth replied, blinking. "If I remember correctly, the festival is not until this Saturday. I don't work on Saturdays. Link also doesn't work on Saturdays, but I'm not sure if he wants to join us."

"If that's so, I'll consider doing street art." Roy responded with a small smile.

Muffled yet loud, angry shouts outside were heard gently bumping on the thick walls and windows. At first, the two boys ignored the soft bickering, thinking that a married couple in the neighborhood was arguing with their partner outside. Marth rolled onto his stomach like a Growlie obeying a trick, buried his face into his pillow, and exhaled loudly in frustration.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I can't fall asleep..." Marth sighed his answer.

The angry shouting eventually turned into vicious, disputing yells. Several voices joined in the furious, heated commotion, giving strength to the loudness of the argument that now echoed down the street and slammed on everyone's windows. Marth turned onto his left side and looked at the pitch-black windows. The windows were covered with binds, only allowing fleeing light from the tall, illuminating lamps outside.

"I hear loud voices outside..." Marth spoke as he sat up in his sleeping bag. "I think something bad is happening."

"It's probably some arguing neighbors." Roy reassured calmly. "Just ignore them."

"They sound really angry..." Marth remarked as he got out of his sleeping bag and went to the window. He carefully parted the window blinds and nosily looked at the scene across the street.

Three strangers dressed in dark suits were standing in front of the Greil's doorway, speaking to Elena and her husband Gawain, who were stubbornly blocking their path. Although Marth could not read their facial expressions due to the darkness and clearly hear their conversation, judging by their gestures and tone of their rising voices, he could tell that they were not in a friendly conversation. The strangers did not seem to be ordinary residents of this neighborhood. Who were they, and why were they here? Curious and wanting to discover what was happening, Marth set the side of his head against the window and tried to listen to the conversation. As he did that, he failed to see one of the men swiftly pull something out of his pocket.

_BANG!_

The sound of a fired gun rang down the street, causing Marth to flinch, cry out in fright, and duck down to the floor. Roy's first instinct was to hurry to Marth's side. What the heck happened? Did Marth get hit? The window did not shatter, but still!

"Marth, are you ok?" Roy asked panicky, looking at the white carpet for any traces of blood. He failed to see any. Marth answered Roy's question with a large, tight embrace and buried his face into Roy's smaller shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked again as he set a gentle hand onto Marth's trembling back.

"I think so..." Marth softly whimpered.

Roy opened the window blinds and peered outside. Lights in every house down the street flashed on as concerned and terrified people hurried out of their safe barriers to see what the commotion was. Her long, green hair tied in a large bun and dressed in a white bedgown, Palutena cautiously looked around for danger, before hurrying towards the scene armed with a broomstick. Rusl boldly approached the crowd with Link by his side.

The lights in the hallways flashed on and the sound of hurrying footsteps thundered through the halls and down the stairs. Roy looked out the slightly-open door and caught a split second-image of his parents hurrying towards the stairs.

"Lyn, stay here and watch the boys!" Roy heard Eliwood order Lyn.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?" Lyn's voice sternly replied. "I'm coming!"

"I don't want Marth and Roy to get hurt, understand?" Eliwood retorted back. "I'll be ok. I promise."

"I understand." Lyn replied calmly.

Marth jolted in Roy's arms and nervously looked around when he heard the front door open and violently slam shut. "Hey Woy, do you think everything's ok?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." Roy answered, embracing Marth tighter.

"Are you scared?" Marth could feel Roy's quick heat eats against his chest.

"A little." Roy's body went tense. "I don't know what's happening."

There was a small knock on the door and Lyn opened the door and stuck her head through. Her emerald eyes sparkled with concern and worry as she entered the room and approached the embracing teens. The gem-like orbs narrowed in sadness when she noticed Marth quivering slightly in field and Roy's pale skin, which resembled the color of snow.

"M-Mom, what's happening?" Roy questioned softly, his voice trembling nervously.

"I don't know." Lyn kneeled next to the boys and set a gentle head on Roy's shoulder. "I think there was a shooting across the street."

"A shooting?!" Marth gasped loudly.

"Yes." Lyn reassuringly answered. She began to stroke Marth's azure hair, which felt as soft as a feather. "It happened across the street."

"Where's Dad?" Roy questioned.

"He's across the street, trying to figure out what's happening." Lyn caught the terror-stricken expression on Roy's face. "Don't worry, the other neighbors are there. He's not on his own."

"Is he going to be ok?" Marth's voice anxiously trembled. He set his head on Lyn's chest and whimpered, "I don't want him to get hurt."

"He'll be ok." Lyn answered cooly. She wrapped her arms around Roy and Marth. "I promise."

Roy and Marth began to slowly relax in Lyn's arms for the next few minutes. Much to their relief, after about ten minutes, they heard the front door open loudly, loud footsteps stepping in, and the door gently closing. The sound of the door locking and a soft, exhausted sigh confirmed the guest was Eliwood.

"Oh, your father is back." Lyn spoke to Roy, before turning to Marth. "See, Eliwood's ok? It's ok!"

Strangely, Marth did not reply. Upon investigating the silent male, Lyn learned at the bluenette had fallen asleep. His breathing was quiet and in rhythm with his rising and falling chest. With a soft yawn, Marth cuddled closer to Lyn and sighed.

"He fell asleep..." Roy remarked with a weary smile.

"So innocent..." Lyn mumbled before saying, "I'm going to put him in bed."

Using her gathered strength and trying to not wake Marth, Lyn was about to gentle set Marth into his sleeping bag, when Roy suddenly stopped her. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked, a bit confused at Roy's action.

"Put Marth in my bed." Roy ordered. "After what just happened, I don't think Marth wants to be... Alone."

Lyn smiled at Roy. "Whatever you say."

Lyn carefully lifted Marth and slowly carried him to Roy's bed. Once when she carefully settled the bluenette onto the bed, Lyn turned to Roy and sternly said, "I'm going ask your father what happened."

"Can I come?" Roy asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Lyn answered, shaking her head. "It's serious talk. You might not be able to understand what's going on."

"Will you Marth and me what happened tomorrow?" Roy sat down on his bed.

"It depends on your father." Lyn responded as she exited the room. "Just get some sleep now, understand?"

"Yes." Roy said as Lyn slowly closed the door. As he got into his bed and tossed the covers over him and Marth, he suspected that something happened at Ike's home, since he lived directly across the streets from him. But, what happened? Did Ike suddenly get infuriated, happened to have a gun conveniently in his hand, and fired the shot in retort?

"I won't be surprise if Ike is involved in this." Roy mumbled unclearly to himself.

* * *

Leaning against the oven, Marth was about to doze off and drift into the sea of sleep when he was jolted awake by a small pat on the shoulder. Marth's heavy eyes snapped open as adrenaline rushed through his veins and forced his exhausted body awake. The first thing his cerulean orbs meet was Link's stern facial expression.

"Hey Marth, wake up!" Link ordered. "I know that you're feeling sleepy and all, but now's not the time to sleep!"

Marth yawned softly and rubbed the dark circles under his eyes. His joints cracked loudly when he stretched his cramped and knotted body. "Sorry, Link... It's just that, after when happened last night... I couldn't really sleep well..."

"I understand." Link replied as his strict expression softened. "Still, we need to work! We can't slack off!"

"Right!" Marth replied with a tired yet large smile.

Zelda, who was making a small pizza on the counter and trying to avoid the boys, suddenly spoke. "Wait, what happened last night?" she asked curiously.

"There was a gunshot that woke up everyone in our neighborhood." Link explained. "Apparently, there was some kind of a commotion across the street. I went out with my Dad, but he quickly sent me right back into the house for safety."

"So, you don't know what actually happened?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "Well, all I know is that Ike's family was involved with some strangers who wanted somethin' from them. But, we don't know the truth. So, I'm just kinda gossipin' right now."

"It's all right." Zelda reassured with a small smile before turning back to her work. She briefly looked out the open window and peered at Ike, who was quietly sitting at the counter waiting for an order. "I hope he's ok..."

Link glanced out of the window, looked at the back of Ike's indigo head, and replied, "I think he is!"

Hours of work slowly passed, and Marth's drowsiness did not crease. Everything from loading and taking out a pizza and serving it to the patrons seemed to eat away all of his energy. His balance was topsy-turvy like a top slowly creasing its spinning. When Marth finally gathered his little, feeble strength and set a large, silvery tray on top of the oven. He looked at his reflection in the silvery, mirror-like object and saw an exhausted teenager with uneven, tangled blue hair and shadowy circles surrounding his pink eyes.

Link noticed Marth's weariness. "Hey Marth, why don't you take a small break or somethin'?" he offered. "If you keep on workin', you might faint! Take a minute or two!"

Marth exhaled loudly in relief. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to get into trouble and hold everything up!"

"Don't worry, Zelda and I got it covered!" Link cooly stated. "We just need to work harder, right Zelda?"

"Y-Yes!" Zelda replied to Link.

"Go to the restroom and splash water onto your face. It'll wake you up!" Link suggested.

Marth nodded and exited the kitchen. As he approached the restroom door and reached for its handle, his round ears caught a faint sound coming from behind. What was it? Marth nosily put the side of his head against the door and tried to identify the noise.

_It sounded like crying._

When Marth finally identified the feeble sound as weeping, the soft sobbing suddenly creased. It became completely silent, well nearly silent, as Marth could hear some of the patrons talking, Fox and Falco smirking to themselves (Yes, they were loitering and playing on their laptop as usual!), and the pinball machine ringing and blaring its sound effects. Marth's eyes scanned the room before a wall clock caught his eyes, reminding him that he was not off the hook of work yet.

Remembering the main reason why he was taking a break in the first place, Marth quickly entered the bathroom and immediately halted into his path. All of his senses immediately froze in shock as he made eye contact with narrow, cobalt eyes.

Standing in front of the sink was Ike. Marth's first survival instant was to avoid starting a conversation with him and quickly flee the scene. However, there was a tiny detail in Ike's eyes that stood out to Marth. The last time he looked into his eyes, Marth spotted a hint of sparkling sadness in a pool of livid, narrow blue. This time, Ike's eyes had lost their lively, blue hue and small sparkle. The bright colors were clouded with a wave of dull, lifeless gray. The surrounding white sea that surrounded the gray island was slightly pink from hysterically shedding tears.

Marth stood still for a few moments and continued to look at Ike. No, this could not be possible! A tough and intimidating guy like Ike could not cry! This was the same person who violently pushed him on the ground and made him cry in front of his friends! Wait, a person? No, Ike was not a person! He was a terrifying monster! A dragon that spewed his flames of fury on everything that got in his way!

Sniffing softly, Ike uncharacteristically looked away, covered his face; which were streaked pink with dry, warm tears, and began to tremble like a nervous, timid child. Marth's alarmed expression fell and began to relax.

Without thinking twice, Marth suddenly stepped towards Ike, threw his arms around the larger male's abdomen, and gave him a warm, soothing embrace. He flinched when he felt Ike's muscles tense in his arms.

_"What am I doing?" _Marth asked himself as he cringed, waiting for Ike to strike him.

The thundering pain never came. Ike's attempts to hold in his sobs failed, as a small, feeble whimper fled his mouth. Unable to hold it in for any longer, Ike buried his face into the smaller male's shoulder and began to weep loudly. Marth set a gentle, warm head on his trembling back, encouraging the indigo-haired male to let everything out. He was attempted to ask what was wrong. However, he stayed silent, as he did not want to ruin the moment.

* * *

When Marth stepped into the house, the first thing he did was drop his bag onto the wool carpet, collapsed onto his knees, and exhaled loudly in exhaustion. After hours of working endlessly and tediously, he was finally rewarded a long, relaxing break. Marth shook his head slightly as he tried to keep his eyes open and prevent himself from passing out in front of the door. He felt a thunderous wave of freedom wash over him, resulting in a pinch of adrenaline rush through his veins. The rush lasted for about a few seconds though, and Marth quickly reverted back to his exhausted state.

"Hey Marth, why are you on the floor like that?" Roy asked, looking at Marth. He was seated on the sofa, watching the TV.

"I'm really tired and hungry..." Marth groaned grouchily.

"Sit on the sofa with me and take a nap." Roy suggested, giving Marth a gesture to come. "Also, Mom and Dad are making dinner. It should be ready in twenty minutes."

With a quiet "Mmmm hmmm.", Marth trudged towards the couch and sat next to Roy. He kicked his black tennis shoes off and slouched ungracefully on the sofa.

Marth's heavy cerulean eyes gazed at the flashing colors flickering and sparking inside the mechanical box, followed by voices and banging sounds. "What is this show about?" he sleepily asked.

"It's about murder mysteries." Roy answered with eagerness in his voice. Marth could tell that the redhead's interest was glued into the show.

"Really? Don't murders scare you?" Marth questioned. He curled into a small ball and laid his head against a large, fluffy pillow. Drowsiness began to spin in his head.

"Some of them are pretty disturbing." Roy admitted. "But, I like the, because they teach me to be aware of my surroundings."

"Oh." Was Marth's simple response. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and used his internal strength to open them again. "What this case about?"

"It's about this mass murderer who killed eleven people." Roy explained. "Right now, the police is interrogating suspects."

Marth trembled nervously at Roy's answer. "Why is this murderer killing so many people?"

"So far, I don't know. The show did not tell me yet. Maybe if we watch for a little bit longer, it'll tell us who is the murderer and why he committed these murders."

Marth feebly nodded and continued to watch the show. As lights flickered brightly in his eyes, a top known as sleepiness began to spin faster. Marth sighed under his breath. Come on, he wanted to find out who was his horrendous murderer! Why did sleep want to claim him at this important moment, instead of during the middle of the night?!

Despite Marth's nagging, angry protests, his efforts were in vain. He eventually drifted to sleep.

"Hey Marth, wake up!" Roy's voice exclaimed as Marth was shaken awake by the cardinal-haired male.

Marth moaned loudly; he dreaded being woken up in the middle of sleep. "What is it, Woy?" he huffed in irritation.

"Dad said that dinner's ready." Roy replied with a small smile. "Didn't you say that you're hungry?"

"Y-Yeah!" Marth piped up as he clumsily and quickly got off the sofa. In the process, he clumsily stumbled over his own feet and took a small tumble on the floor.

"Hey Marth, are you ok?!" Roy asked in concern.

Marth shakily got up. Despite feeling a bit distressed from his tiny fall and a little embarrassed, he managed to bubbly smile at Marth. His grin resembled those of a little child's. "Heheh, I'm ok! I just tripped because I felt tired!"

With an understanding nod, Roy led Marth into the dining room, where Eliwood and Lyn waiting for them. The two were sitting across from each other and having a small, quiet conversation. Sitting on the square, wooden table were four cups of apple juice, four plates with a ham and cheese sandwich and a small salad, and four sets of utensils. The sliding door behind the table was slightly open, allowing cool air to enter the stuffy, warm room. A thin screen in front of the opening prevented pesky insects such as mosquitoes and flies from pursuing the freshly-made food.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" Roy said as he and Marth sat down at the table.

"Oh!" Eliwood exclaimed, snapping out of his tiny world. "They're here! Let's get started!"

While Eliwood and Lyn calmly enjoyed their meal and Roy hastily devoured his dinner, Marth unsteadily looked at the meal presented to him and unsurely picked up his sandwich. It was a moment when you were starving and desperate for nourishment, but you were not really in the mood to chew and taste the grub. After sniffing and staring at the sandwich, Marth took a tiny nibble and shakily swallowed. Even though he took a small nap, he did not have the energy to eat.

"Marth, are you ok?" Lyn asked, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. "Usually, you eat very quickly."

"I'm just tired..." Marth softly puffed. "After last night's commotion, I didn't really sleep..."

Roy quickly slurped his juice. "Oh yeah! Dad, what happened last night?"

"Oh yes..." Eliwood began sternly. "Last night, some agents from the insane asylum confronted the Greils. They wanted to take Ike, their son."

"W-Why?" Marth asked with wide eyes. He remembered Ike in his arms, sobbing softly into his shoulder during work. Did that event have something to do with his despair and agony?

"Today, I talked to Mr. Greil during work." Eliwood continued. "Apparently, Ike has a bipolar disorder and the agents claimed that he was a huge threat to society."

"A bipolar disorder? What is that?" Roy asked. His brain began to place the pieces together. Was this why Ike often resorts to violence in situations?

"It's a mental disorder characterized by sudden mood swings." Eliwood continued. "One minute ago, you feel happy, the next thing you know, you feel furious. It's something that you can't control."

"No wonder why the insane asylum wants him!" Roy suddenly blurted out. "Ike's family is just wasting their energy! Why wouldn't they just hand him over?"

"Roy, Ike's family loves him dearly. It'll be hard to just hand him over to some corrupt strangers." Eliwood strictly claimed.

"He's a jerk!" Roy argued back. "Ike's the same guy who harassed Pit and me in school and made Marth cry in public! Why should he not be sent to the asylum?"

"The asylum is not the best place for Ike to be!" Eliwood answered bluntly, his voice rising. "He needs his loved ones by his side in order to live on!"

"Wait, what is this asylum and why is it a bad place?" Marth asked, feeling disordered like tangled hair.

Lyn sighed sadly before she began. "The insane asylum is a place where all people with mental disorders are sent to. Once when they are locked behind bars, they will never walk in the sun with their family and friends ever again."

"Doesn't the asylum help them?" Marth uncertainly asked. "I mean, they gathered everyone with these problems..."

"No, they don't." Eliwood responded in a low, monotone voice.

Marth shivered at the tone of the older redhead's tone of voice. "You've actually been there?"

"This is only a rumor, but there are stories of people fleeing from the asylum. Only a few managed to succeed. According to them, they were often left in the dark with little warmth or food. Apparently, the workers there took all the money that was meant for these people for themselves and neglected them." Eliwood described. Although he seemed to be calm, he was cringing painfully in the inside. His heart stung as he thought of the pain those people had to go through.

"Why don't they do something?" Marth questioned curiously. "Can't they just gather some people and fight against it?"

"The asylum is officially part of the government. If people launched a protest against it, it would be considered to be an attack towards the government. Despite the asylum's corruptions, sadly it is still very important piece to society. They are responsible for keeping the most notorious, psychotic sociopaths in history away from civilization." Eliwood shook his head miserably before taking a small sip from his cup.

"Do you know any of these 'sociopaths' that are held in there?" Marth was getting intrigued.

Eliwood paused for a few moments. "Well, I don't fully know all of them, but there was one mass murderer that stood out to me."

"Who is it?" Marth softly asked, a bit afraid.

"His full name was never revealed to the public due to the atrocities he committed. His was known as the **Masked Slasher** by many." Eliwood simply answered.

There was a long pause.

"That name really sounds familiar." Lyn spoke up. "I think I heard that name a long time ago."

"He began his massacre eight years ago and claimed the lives of eleven innocent people." Eliwood replied emotionlessly. "I remember those days. People were so terrified, they locked their doors and windows shut and slept with a gun by their side."

"I was eight during that time..." Roy added. "Being just a kid, I didn't understand what was happening. The only thing I remember is Dad and Mom refusing to leave me alone. They would not let me out of their sight and tell me to sleep with them."

"Do you know why he killed so many people?" Marth enquired with large, fearful eyes.

"People don't clearly know why." Lyn answered. "Some people say he did it for amusement, others say that he did it for revenge. I think he was just crazy."

"How did he look like?"

Eliwood sighed at the wave of questions that Marth washed in. "His identity was never revealed, as if it was, it would shook the public and cause hysteria."

"I saw an episode about him today!" Roy added. "He was portrayed by a really muscular, tall, scary guy! That's how I think he looks like!"

"I think he was a gentleman who was part of a high social ranking who suddenly got a screw loose." Eliwood stated his opinion.

"I think he was just a large thug!" Lyn remarked. "I can't picture a gentleman becoming a mass-murderer!"

"Well, there's no way to figure that out!" Roy concluded. "The episode said that the Masked Slasher attempted to escape, only to get killed in an accident in the process!"

Marth smiled and made a quiet, gentle noise. "Well, I'm glad! At least everyone is safe from him now!"

* * *

_There was... so much blood. Blood on the white walls. Blood on the ceilings. Blood on the ground... Blood on t-t-those dead bodies..._

_Why can__'__t I move? I have this... largebloodyknife inmyhand. Both of my hands... arecoveredinblood. _

_What__'__sthat cryingnosie comingfrom? Whathappened? Someonepleasetellme..._

* * *

"...MARTH! WAKE UP!"

Marth violently tossed and turn in his sleeping bag as he thrashed and struggled against the invisible forces threatening him, sniveling and screaming for help. Trying to pull him out of his night terror, Roy hastily grabbed Marth by his shoulder and began to fiercely shake him. This was a bit strange to him, as Marth seemingly never had a vicious response towards a nightmare before.

"Marth, WAKE UP!" Roy exclaimed before slapping Marth in the face with the palm of his hand.

With a short, high-pitched cry, Marth's eyes snapped open as he reconnected with reality. Cerulean orbs darted around the dark yet familiar room as his heart pumped panicky and his lungs squeaked for air. His breathing slowly calmed as he came to the conclusion that the terrifying scene was just a simple nightmare.

"That...That was just a... a dream..." Marth huffed shakily.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked.

"I think I am, Woy..." Marth uneasily answered. "That was a scary dream..."

"What happened? Did it have something to do with the Masked Slasher?"

"Yeah... I think so... I just saw dead people and lots of blood..." Marth whimpered softly as he remembered the shocking image.

Roy gave Marth a pat on the back. "Just try to go back to sleep." he said, trying to reassure the bluenette. "I don't want you to be very tired tomorrow. Next time during dinner, we won't talk about mass murderers and whatnot!"

"Really?" Marth asked childishly. "T-Thanks! Uh, sorry for waking you up like that..."

"It's okay! We all get nightmares." Roy assured. "Try to get some sleep and don't let it bother you."

"I'll try!" Marth cutely responded. "Goodnight, Woy!"

"Goodnight." Was Roy's last reply before he drifted to sleep.

As Marth snuggled his warm, cotton blanket, he looked at the ceiling, shut his eyes, and tried to fall back asleep. Despite his heart's protests, his brain refused to stop thinking about the horrible nightmare he had. It was like a drug; it is bad for you, however you could not resist taking it, or you would suffer from withdrawal.

"What was that dream about?" Marth quietly asked himself, so he would not wake up Roy. _"__Why did it feel so familiar?__"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: The irony level is pretty high here.  
**

**Here's a super long chapter to make up for the waiting. In case you don't know, I'm currently on fall break. That doesn't mean I'm entirely free, as I have some homework given over the break. Welp, might as well get used it it.**

**Please excuse any typos in this chapter. I was rushing to finish this chapter because it was late and I really need my sleep. I didn't want to feel like Marth during work, ok? When I get the time, I'll go back, reread the chapter, and edit any errors.**

**Story Questions:**

**When you can't sleep, what do you do?**

**What was the strangest dream you've ever had? Personally, I once had a dream that I got up in the morning and got ready for school. I felt so disoriented when I actually got up! **

**Any suggestions for villains working in the asylum? (Can be in SSB or not.) **


	15. Chapter 15

Dressed and ready for work, Marth quietly approached Link's doorstep and gave a few gentle knocks on the wooden door. As he patiently waited for the Hylian, he began to nervously glance around his surroundings. Yes, it was currently daytime. Daytime was the time of the day when little violence occurs. Yet, Marth did not want to take chances. After hearing the story about this Masked Slasher, Marth was now aware that anything could happen at any time of the day.

Speaking of the Masked Slasher, why did he seem so familiar? Did he have something to do with Marth's forgotten past? Marth looked at a single, lonely cloud slowly drifting across the clear sky. He could have brutally attacked him one night and left him on the dark, freezing beach; alone, helpless, and naked. But from what Marth heard from Roy, the Masked Slasher was killed on the very same day Eliwood discovered Marth brutally injured on the beach. Also, the Masked Slasher's murderous reign of terror ended years ago! How could he be connected with Marth? Maybe he knew him at some point...

Link did not reply to Marth's knocks on the door. With a raised, doubtful eyebrow, Marth knocked on the door again, harder and louder. He heard footsteps hurrying to get to the door and muffled, loud voices. Marth clutched his hands tightly and gently pinched the sleeve of his shirt. Did he accidentally interrupt something? Marth uneasily looked down when Link clumsily opened the door and replied to Marth's calls. Marth was a bit surprised. Instead of being fully dressed for work, Link was dressed in his casual clothes, which included his trademark floppy hat, lime-green shirt, and jeans. However, he looked a bit disorganized. His cap was lopsided on his head, resembling a waterfall of forest green. His dirty-blond hair was disheveled and uncombed. Even his azure eyes reflected his exhaustion and confusion.

"Link, are you ready for work?" Marth asked.

Link nervously scratched the back of his head. "No, I can't go to work today." he answered with a tired smiled. "My parents are out today and I need to watch over my brothers. Don't worry, I let Dedede know. If my parents come back early, I might still go."

"Oh, I see..." Marth softly responded, before smiling sweetly at the blond. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you later!"

"See you, Marth!" Link said, before the sound of a window shattering followed. Link's pointy ears lowered as he groaned in irritation. "Urk, now what?" he mumbled as he slowly closed the door.

Marth shrugged to himself as he walked away from Link's home. Once when he reached the sidewalk, he immediately paused and anxiously looked around. The bluenette's cerulean eyes cautiously examined every shadow, corner, and bush. His stomach suddenly felt bloated with the gas of anxiety, causing him to feel nauseous.

"I feel scared..." Marth softly said to himself. He did not feel safe without someone by his side. Not wanting to miss work and get possibly attacked, Marth began to think of who should occupy him to the pizza joint. Eliwood and Lyn were instantly crossed out; the two adults were at work. Same with Link, as he was busy with babysitting his younger brothers. Pit could not come, as he was busy with a sport. Maybe Roy, but he probably does not want to stay at the pizza joint until Marth's shift was done. He probably wanted to return home, which was a bit of a hazard to Marth, as he sensed that Roy could get attacked by a stranger on the way back.

Just as when Marth was about to give up and think of a good, reasonable excuse to not go to work, he heard a door across the street open slowly and close gently. He looked up and spotted Ike leaving his home for work. Marth hesitantly faced Ike. Should he walk with him...?

Ike suddenly looked up and noticed Marth timidly standing across the street from him. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Marth jumped, as he was caught off-guard. "Um... Well..." he shyly and softly started.

"I can't hear you." Ike bluntly called. He gestured to Marth to cross the street. "Come closer."

Marth's shoulders tensed up in shyness and he coyly looked down at his shoes.

"Come here!" Ike called again. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Swallowing his nervousness, Marth hurriedly skittered across the street and cautiously approached Ike. He clutched the left sleeve of his shirt tightly as he fearfully made eye contact with the larger, taller male. Timid, wide cerulean orbs quivered slightly at the sight of bold, cobalt orbs.

"Now, what's up?" Ike asked again with a raised brow.

"I... Well..." Marth started, his voice slightly shaking. "N-Nothing's up to be honest...?"

"You look really nervous. What's wrong?"

Marth eyed his surroundings before answering, "Well, I just don't feel safe... I think that someone's following me..."

"That someone is me, right?" Ike teased.

Marth did not catch the tone of sarcasm that rang in Ike's voice. "N-N-No!" He softly exclaimed. "I don't know that person!"

Ike laughed at the smaller bluenette's naive response before asking, "You're going to work, right?"

"Yeah..." Marth hesitantly answered.

"If you're so scared to walk to work on your own, then why don't you come with me?" Ike offered.

"...Sure..." Marth smiled shyly and nodded.

Together, Marth and Ike began to walk to the pizza joint. Much to Marth's aghast, his fear of being stalked by a psychotic killer was replaced by the fear of walking side-by-side with a killer! Marth was still a bit doubtful of Ike. For some reason, he was being unusually friendly towards him. Why was that? Was Ike plotting something? As Marth asked himself those questions, he did not notice that he was beginning to walk behind Ike.

"Hey, why are you walking behind me?" Ike suddenly asked as he turned around. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd!"

"I..." Marth timidly started. He hurried to Ike's side and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry... It's just that... It's kinda weird..."

"What's weird?" Ike asked.

"Everyone says that you're really..." Marth immediately paused. He was too afraid to say that last, insulting adjective.

"Let me guess, mean." Ike guessed.

"...Yeah..." Marth whimpered.

Ike gave Marth a gentle pat on the head, causing Marth to flinch slightly. "Look, just trust me. I won't hurt you this time."

"...Okay..." Marth nervously replied.

The two continued to walk down the city streets towards the joint. On the way, Marth suddenly asked, "Did you get the bottle?"

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked.

"I found an orange bottle in the joint's restroom." Marth explained. "It had you name on it."

"Oh, that!" Ike responded with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah, my mom gave it to me. I saw you and..." Ike abused awkwardly; he forgot Link's name.

"Link." Marth reminded.

"Yeah, Link! I saw you and Link go to my house!" Ike continued. His small smile suddenly fell into a sad look. "I thought you guys were going to visit; I was disappointed when you guys left..."

"I'm sorry..." Marth apologized.

"I sometimes wish that I never had a bipolar disorder." Ike sighed. "People would view me as just a normal person, not a monster who deserves to be locked up in the asylum..."

"Erm, I still see you as a person!" Marth immediately spoke, receiving a look of doubt from Ike. "Really!"

There was silence between the two bluenettes; the only things they heard were people passing by and the cars zooming down the streets.

"The bottle that I found in the bathroom... Didn't it contain pills that treat your disorder?" Marth asked curiously.

"Yeah, but they didn't really work for me." Ike admitted. "Instead of making me control my emotions easier, they made me more infuriated for some reason. I'm not taking any medications now, and so far, I feel better than usual."

"That's good." Marth smiled sweetly at Ike.

"Hey look, we're already here!" Ike pointed, as he and Marth approached the joint. As they entered the building, he added, "I'll talk to you later. Right now, we need to work!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later!" Marth finished as he hurried towards the kitchen.

About two hours later, Link hurried into the joint. Although he was dressed in his work clothes, it was obvious that he had rushed. His dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned, his hair was still mattered and uncombed, and his face was pink from running endlessly.

"I'm here, guys!" he greeted to Marth and Zelda as he dumped his backpack onto a nearby chair. "Sorry that I'm late!"

"Link! You look really tired!" Marth exclaimed.

Zelda, who was making a small pizza in the corner, just took a quick glance at the other Hylian and minded her business. Hey, this was Link's problem! Not hers!

Link just forced a small smile. "Yeah, I kinda am. But that's not gonna stop me from workin'! Besides, I'm gonna work an extra two hours to make up the time I lost."

Although she kept her back turned, Zelda was slowly freaking out in the inside. Oh my gosh, Link was going to be here for another two hours?! Well, at least Marth was going to be gone for the meantime! But, that meant Link will come to her whenever he needed something! It looked like she needed to endure Link until the end of work!

A few more hours passed, and Marth's and Ike's work shift was finally over. Their shirts slightly soaked with warm sweat and their faces red with exhaustion, the two bluenettes hurriedly gathered their belongings. Both of them were glad, as they finally have the rest of the day to do whatever they want.

"See you tomorrow, Link!" Marth said cheerfully as he and Ike exited the kitchen.

Ike just simply wave with a small, calm grin.

"Bye, guys!" Link called. He then turned to Zelda, who was trying her best to ignore the boys. "Hey Zelda, if you need any help, just let me know, got it?"

"Ok." Was Zelda's only reply.

As Marth and Ike were about to exit the building, Fox, who was sitting at his table with his best friend Falco as usual, suddenly called them. "Hey Blue and Purple! You wanna see this?"

Curious, Ike and Marth approached them. "Yeah, what is it?" Ike asked. He was a bit intrigued, as usually, the two anthropomorphic males ignored him and minded their own business.

"Had you ever heard of Big Rigs?" Fox asked.

"No, what is it?" Marth questioned.

Fox and Falco looked at each for a split second and snickered. "You'll see." Falco answered.

On his laptop, Fox clicked on a tiny icon and opened a new window that showed the title screen of a racing game. Once when he clicked "start", it immediately showed a poorly-made racing game. The car, which was a truck, looked like it was completely made of cardboard. The graphics resembled those of an Atari Jaguar game's.

"Watch this." Fox smirked, trying to hold in his laughter as he pressed the up button in his keyboard.

Without warning, the truck suddenly sped forward in a blink of an eye. It zoomed into a stop sign, however due to poor, inexperienced programming, the car strangely drove _through _the obstacle. It continued to accelerate at a constant rate, despite the terrane and other obstacles, such as buildings. The only sound effect in the game was the truck's rumbling engine.

"What the...?" Ike asked as he began to chuckle loudly.

"Who made this?!" Marth giggled hysterically.

"You think that's fast?" Fox asked, smirking under his breathe. "Wait until you go in reverse!"

"Lemme try!" Marth begged childishly.

"Be our guest!" Fox replied as he allowed Marth to play with the glitchy, broken game.

Shaking her head at the boys, who were chortling quite loudly and drawing unwanted attention from the other patrons, Zelda immediately continued making pizzas and tried to ignore them. Boys... She would never get them... Being a female, she found it hard to understand their thought processes, likes, and dislikes. In the meantime, she took off her shimmering, faux-gold, hairband; which resembled a wreath of leaves with a diamond-shaped, blue jewel, and brushed her chocolate hair out of her face. Distracted with work, she forgot to put the hairband back on. Her brain, the main processing center for memory, accidentally pressed the delete button.

"Hey Zelda, if you need anything, let me know, ok?" Link suddenly spoke with a smile.

"Y-Yeah...!" Zelda quickly responded, not knowing that she sounded a tad rude.

_"Okay then..." _Link replied to himself as he turned around and continued to work. What was with Zelda and men? She must have had a terrible experience with a few members of his gender.

* * *

Another two hours passed, marking the end of Link's and Zelda's working shift. Looking behind her back a couple of times at Link, who was texting to his stepfather, Zelda hastily packed her belongings into her pure white, leather purse— phone, Chapstick, makeup, and a small bottle of water. Before leaving, she took a quick, suspicious glance at Link. Was he paying any attention to her? Sure that he was not watching her, Zelda immediately exited the kitchen. Finally, she did not need to spend another moment with a boy!

Just as when Zelda was a few steps away from the exit, Link suddenly shouted, "Hey Zelda, w-wait!" He hurried towards the brunette with something glistering in his hands.

Zelda sighed in frustration. So close... "What is it?" she asked as she opened the door, holding it open for Link.

Both Link and Zelda left the building. Once when they were outside, Link showed Zelda the shining object in his hands. It was her hairband.

"You forgot this." Link explained as he gave the hair accessory to Zelda. "I saw it lyin' on the counter. I have the day off tomorrow and Saturday and I don't want to wait until Sunday!"

"Oh, well... Thank you, Link." Zelda thanked as she carefully set the hairband back onto her head.

Link warily looked around. He noticed the once-blue sky turning into a smear of purple, yellow, orange, and red as the spherical, bright sun slowly sank into the shadowy, dark buildings.

"It's gettin' dark." he commented. "Are you drivin', or walkin' home?"

"Even though I have a license, I walk here." Zelda answered. "The joint is not far from my house, so I don't want to waste gas."

"I don't think it's safe for you to walk back alone. I'll walk with you." Link offered.

"No, you don't have to." Zelda flinched at Link's generous offer. "My house's just a few blocks away."

"Still, anything can happen." Link sternly stated. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Where do you live?"

Zelda pointed down the street; the same street that led to Link's neighborhood. "My neighborhood is located a few blocks away."

"Same here." Link replied. "We're goin' the same direction. C'mon, let's go!"

Looking around warily, Link guided Zelda down the streets like a protective knight in shining armor guarding his beloved princess. Although she kept a stoic, deadpan expression, Zelda was a bit astonished by Link's actions. Maybe this guy was different from the others...

"Um, Link?" Zelda unsurely spoke up. "Thanks for... Walking me home tonight."

"No problem!" Link responded coolly.

"A guy never did something like this before." Zelda sighed as she remembered stressful, frustrating memories. "The ones I met only see me as an object."

"How?" Link asked. "Did they..." Link paused awkwardly. He did not want to say the word.

Luckily, Zelda caught Link's question. "No, nothing like that! However, I had some incidents."

"Like what?" Link was beginning to see where this conversation was going.

"The usual drama." Zelda explained as the two turned a corner. "One guy and I got together, only to have him drop me for another girl. Another guy tried to gain compete control over me. Apparently, he wanted a girl as dumb as a rock. There was even a guy who was so obsessed with me, he stalked me!"

"Oh..." Link nodded in understanding. "Well, just to let ya know, not all guys are like that, ok?"

Zelda smiled and gave a playful nudge on Link's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Don't worry, I know that now."

Link blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We're here." Zelda said as she and Link approached an average-sized apartment. "Thanks for walking with me, Link! Are you sure you can walk back on your own?"

"Yeah, I can fend for myself!" Link assured calmly. "Are ya gonna work tomorrow?"

"Probably." Zelda answered as she walked up the steps, towards the entrance of the apartment. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinkin' of comin' over for lunch. That's all." Link swallowed nervously as said that sentence.

"That's nice! I'll see you tomorrow!" Zelda finished as she entered the apartment complex.

"See ya!" Link called.

After when Zelda left, Link began to hurry back to his neighborhood. The sun was completely beneath the now pitch-black buildings. Without a source of gold light, the sky was now a murky mess of dark blue, indigo, and violet. The cars' bright headlights were quick streaks across the streets, which were illuminated by the tall, glowing streetlights.

"I better get home quickly." Link said to himself as he rushed down the sidewalk. "My family must be worried 'bout me."

As he turned the corner, Link suddenly felt a funny feeling in his stomach. No, it was not full of nerve-wrecking butterflies nor twisting in pain due to sickness. It was a bit heard to describe. What was it? Link began to ponder as he finally reached the doorstep of his house, reached his hand into his pant pocket for the house key, and unlocked the door.

_"Nah, it can't be love." _he thought to himself. _"It's just an infatuation. Nothin' to worry 'bout!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: What is love? Baby don't hurt me...  
**

**Finally, I managed to upload chapter 15! Sorry for the late-ish update. I got carried away with my break, sport, and homework. Right now, I think the story is about half-way done, so hang on! Also, I'm trying to revive my "Price of Respect" fanfic, so check it out when it's updated!**

**BTW, Big Rigs is an actual game; my friends at school showed me and it made me laugh so hard. Yes, it was that bad! I suggest you to check out the Big Rigs review by the AVGN for the craps and giggles.**

**Story Questions:**

**Do you think Marth is starting to befriend Ike? **

**What traits do you look for in your other half (hustband/wife)?  
**

**Any suggestions on how the aslyum learn that Marth is still alive? (I hope this isn't a spoiler question!) **


End file.
